From Freljord
by SecretPie
Summary: My first fanfic here guys. This is the story of an OC from Frejlord who is brought to the League and gets fond with the ladies ;D For now there will be Evelynn, Fiora, Miss Fortune and Ashe but I'll think about adding some more if I can. It's smut, so if you don't like it don't read it. Please coment if you liked it or not, I'll appreciate it! (New comeback chapter with Sejuani!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Dimitri was dragged across the hall, grey beard hiding a tired face, wrists chained and body in rags, he could only regret on how easily he was captured. With his katana by his side he could beat how many men he pleased, but still. He had one arrow carved at his left shoulder and a deep gash across his chest, gifts from the Demacian military. All he could remember was how thirty golden and indigo city guards surrounded him at the road, at the edge of his escape. By then he was hopeless and could do nothing but surrender.

First he was brought to the Tribunal of Demacia, charged for the murder of Jean Laurent, some fancy-ass high-born commander, another victim of his katana. Then, he spent fifteen days meditating in a damp cell filled with smells of diseases, awaiting for some sentence. A death sentence probably. When he had lost himself deep into the voids of his mind and knowelege, as he did countless times before in the cold mountains of Freljord, they came. Dressed in purple robes accompanied by prision guards, faces hidden by shadows and aged beards.

They said nothing, and neither did Dimitri. The purple men only rounded the Freljordan and examined him, like he was an old horse put for sale. The northern stood still, not knowing who they were and what they wanted and as soon as they arrived, they left.

But the guards came later that night. Dettached Dimitri from the wall and carried him upstairs, covering his head with a black cloth. When they took it off, he found himself in some kind of hospital room, leashed to a bed. Then he saw a purple cloak again, an old man saying to another of his kind, "Put him to deep sleep and tend to his wounds. This one is coming to the Institute with us."

Next to him stood a woman in the same purple cloak who only nodded and said:

"Yes master"

...

_So, hey guys. This is my first fanfic here, and this is just the intro so don't worry, there wil be smut in the next chapter. Please give me feedback, specially If you didn't like it, and if you want, you can request characters and i'll try including them. Oh yeah, sorry about my grammar, english is not my main language_

Hoped you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With the sound of slow steps they left the room, leaving Dimitri alone with the woman in purple cloak. Dimitri found their clothing familiar, but only now, looking at all the potions and magic artefacts scattered through the room he knew who they were. Summoners.  
As the woman began to gather potions and books Dimitri rose his head:

"What do you want with me?"

"Me? I'll just heal your wounds. The guards said that you have one at the right shoulder is that right?" She answered.

"Did they forget to mention the huge and monstruous scar across my chest?"

"Relax, it's nothing that can't be fixed by my healing skills" She said while opening one book and smiling. "Now take off your shirt and let's get you up and running"

She unleashed him from the bed with a bit of caution and returned to her book. The freljordan sat up and removed the filthy beige rags that she called shirt. A few moments later she put the book away and glanced at him. Her gaze was locked at his muscular chest. Dimitri was a tall, thin man, made of bones and muscle. He looked far from being strong with his clothes on, but now the summoner could see his almost square-shaped abs and his hard pecs. She was so amused that the gash seemed invisible to her.

Dimitri couldn't actually see her gaze locked at his body but he did notice her mouth opening slightly and her breathing becoming more intense. He knew she liked what she saw.

"After you're done, are there going to be any scars?" He interupted her "I already have some, it wouldn't be a problem really."

She began speaking before raising her eyes to look at him "Don't worry, the spells that I'm about to use will heal you completely" The summoner came to the side of his bed "Now lay down and we'll get started"

Dimitri did so and she began to examine his wounds. Actually he didn't know if she was thinking about wich spell would be of better use or just starring at his chest. When he looked up to see her face, her eyes were going through all his body. And downwards.

The feeling of someone taking so much interest in his body aroused him and soon an erection started to build up. As a prisioner his uniform had no underwear,and his pants were made of a thin cloth. The bulge was evident.

He stared her face, waiting for a reaction, and he had one. As soon as she laid her eyes at his crotch, the summoner emitted a light grasp and placed a hand

on the bed. After a few seconds Dimitri said:

"Are you just going to stare at it or should I take off my pants so you can examine it?"

"Oh... uuh... I'll begin tending your wounds.. let me see" the summoner said startled and blushing.

Dimitri held her hand "Are you sure you don't want to take a look at it?"

She looked down blankly, but then started do stare at his crotch again. By then his cock was fully erected and she could see that it was big. It made her bite her lower lip and gave her a look of doubt.

"If you insist" She said after about 10 seconds, biting her lip again "Let me lock the door"

As she walked slowly to lock the door Dimitri could see a large hip and a pair of big buttocks beneath the purple cloth. She was swaying her hips to seduce him and as she walked back to the bed he could see a look of desire on her face.

When she came back to his side she started to caress his inner thighs. Her hand went slowly up until it touched the base of his penis. She grabbed his cock through his pants and played with it, teasing. After having her fun the started to stroke it slowly but firmly. When the nord left out a small groan she looked down at him. Now he could see her: she was not so young, about 35 years old and had brown locks and deep green eyes. She gave him a smirk, placed a hand on his chest and asked:

"Can I see it?"

The healer didn't wait for an answer and slowly pulled his pants down. When she saw it she felt a familiar heat down there. Dimitri's uncut manhood was about 8 inches long and could be considered very thick, or some would say... fat.

She grabbed it with her right hand while her left hand went down to her crotch. The strokes were now faster and she knew just what to do. She made it in such a way that his foreskin was rubbing against the head with every stroke. But when she fastened her pace and precum started leaking it got even better.  
"Is that what they teach you at the summoners' school?" Dimitri said holding a moan

"Actually no. This I practiced after the classes"

"And is that all you learned?"

She suddenly stopped the handjob. "Is this a test?"

"What if it is?"

She stood still for a moment holding his penis, with the same earlier look of doubt.

"Fine" She finally said "But give me a heads up when you're about to cum"

"For a woman who gave handjobs after class you're pretty classy huh?"

She chuckled "Shut up" and descended her head.

She took the head and faced it upwards, then she put her wet tongue out and licked it. It slowly went from below the ballsack to the tip of the cock and leaving a great amount of saliva.

She was still with her hood up, so the north man pulled it down in order to watch her sucking him. She gave no care to that and started sucking. Very slowly at first, taking 6 inches in, and then taking it all out. The brunette repeated this a couple of times, groaning every time Dimitri's cock pushed deep inside her mouth. After a few thrusts of deepthroating the swallowed her salive mixed with some pre cum and began to give tight and quick strokes with her hand. At this time Dimitri noticed that she was moaning, and raised his head to see why.

The summoner was kneeled at the floor, near the foot of the bed, masturbating herself fiercely while grabbing his penis. When she got back to sucking it was with another technique, now she wasn't thrusting his cock so deep inside her mouth, but the blowjob was much faster and every time her head came up she pulled his cock very hardly with the suction of her mouth. Among with that she was stroking the short part of his cock that didn't fit in her.  
She was skilled at this and soon Dimitri was going to climax. He thought about warning her, as she asked him, but couldn't resist the temptation of cumming inside her. Suddenly he felt it coming too fast and violently to hold. All he did was to grab the healer's head and pull her head down while raising his hips from the bed.

She opened her eyes wide when his cock went down her throat, spilling a thick and hot liquid. When Dimitri released her head she opened her mouth coughing hard and drooling all the semen that came from his manhood. It spilled through it and down the balls to the bed, leaving a trail of cum on his crotch.

"What the fuck?!" She shouted, surprised and angry at him.

In response he just laid his head back and smiled. A few moments later The Summoner brought some papers to clean the cum from her mouth and from his fat, now softer, penis.

"You're an asshole, did you know that?" She said while wiping some semen from her chin.

"Shut up, you enjoyed it"

"Well... can't say I didn't. I mean, you're really big and... Anyways. We still have to heal you. Put your pants back on."

When she came back from unlocking the door the nord was already standing and dressing his shirt.

"What are you doing? I gotta work on those wounds." She said confused

"Don't worry about them, I can heal it myself"

"And how are you supposed to do that, they're pretty fucked up"

"Meditation".

Yay, obscenity, yuppie!

Next chapter Dimitri will arrive at the Institute and make a new friend, thanks for the attention guys, cya.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day after Dimitri's "healing", summoners and city guards escorted him to an big carriage styled with iron bars and chains, clearly made for criminals or even creatures. From the smell of dung and dried blood, most likely creatures. He was shoved inside and once again had his head covered with a black cloth. Soon he felt it moving, and he knew his arrival at the Institute of War wouldn't take too long.

The trip actually took a while, he wasn't the only passenger in the caravan, there was also many summoners being transported. They took breaks to piss and sleep quite often, but Dimitri was always kept in chains. Like he was some wicked criminal with bloody intentions. He actually got to chat with a few summoners during these breaks but couldn't find out why he was being took to the Institute.

This went on for about one week when suddenly, during one of Dimitri's meditations, his carriage stopped. There was silence. Then he could hear an iron gate opening, and from the sound he could also tell that it was big. The caravan passed throught it and after a few minutes later it stopped again. This time what he heard was a powerful male voice:

"Welcome back summoners, the Institute missed your presence! And to the new summoners: welcome home. The Institute is in need of your presence."

The norse heard several footsteps and voices, carriages being unloaded and summoners walking away, until he was the only one left. But soon his door opened too, and the cloth was ripped from his head. Now that he was not blind anymore he could see the five armored sentinels at the doorstep and further, another summoner. But this one had a longer and wiser beard, and his cloak had gemstones carved into it. The old man came closer, examining Dimitri, from his filthy feet to his shaggy and dirty beard.

"I was hoping him to be a little more... knight-like. But what else could I expect from somone who lives in cold mountains among wolves and bears." The summoner said, with the same voice that welcomed the travelers.

"Maybe if I kill you, I can use that beard of yours to make myself a coat. It looks warmer than wolf fur." Dimitri spat back.

"Calm down barbarian, you're at my doorstep! From now on you ought to remember that this is now where you live, and follow my rules." The summoner answered raising a finger "First rule: do not disrespect me, or I'll give you back the death sentence I took from the demacians"

A silence fell between Dimitri and the summoner. "Walk with me and I'll explain you everything" the old man broke.

The norse stepped out of the carriage and began walking next to the man, surrounded by an escort of guards. Now he had finally witnessed what the beauty of the Institute. Its gates stood at least 35 feet thall, and its roof even more: about 50 feet high. All supported by gigantic marble pillars. When they passed throught the stone gate, the main hall was even more magnificent. A huge space addorned with marble, gold and obsidian, all under the lights of hundreds of blue fire torches.

The huge room was crowded with the newcome summoners and the old ones, guards, employees, and even champions. From the corner of his eye he saw a blurr of red hair, but when he turned his head to follow it, the scarlett courtain had been lost among the purple of the summoners. Walking some more he saw a blonde girl ins silver armor who could only be Lux Crownguard. To his left ran a small sad girl asking him about some dude called Tibbers. But before he could answer he spotted something else.

Sitting at the top of a pillar there was someone. It was a she, for her feminine features were highlighted by the lack of clothing she was wearing .Dimitri also noticed that her yellow bright eyes were following him, but when he tried to see more of the curvy woman, she suddenly disapeared, leaving a thin red smoke dancing above the marble pillar.

The escort turned right and left the hall. At an arch leading to a smaller hall he saw a sign showing directions: dinning hall, training grounds, noxian houses, freljordan houses... The freljordan guessed that this was where his new home was going to be.

"Freljordan houses huh? Is that where you're taking me?" Dimitri asked.

"Well, I'm sorry if you're tired of being stranded behind iron bars, but for an indefinite period you will have to live at the dungeons" The old summoner chuckled. "At least this time you won't be chained"

And it happened as he said. After walking through some more halls and corridors they began to descend through a spiral stair wich led to a corridor full of stone prision cells. This was getting too familiar. It was a long corridor, but every cell seemed to be empty and after twelve of them they stopped at the last and opened its door. There the long bearded summoner turned to him and said:

"This is where you're gonna be until the day of your judgement comes. If you feel hungry there is a guard at the end of this 120-feet-long corridor, behind a thick wooden door. So be sure to ask for food loud and above all... politely"

With that, the guards threw him in and locked the door behind him.

If there is anyone reading this, sorry for the lack of smut in this chapter, it just got too long and I had to end it here. BUT.. next chapter I'll dear character will have some sex, don't worry 'bout it.

Please leave a comment, it would make me very glad to know if someone is actually reading this. Cya!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For one hour Dimitri just stood there, gazing outside the tiny window on the wall of his cell. Throught the iron bars he found out that the prision wasn't actually underground, but buried in a cliff in such a way that his wall faced outwards. The landscape was stunning: a dark green forest that reached as far as his eyes could see, with inumerous mountains at the background. From time to time he could hear a wolf howling, always the same howl. It remembered him of the Black Wolf that now rested dead on his dark wool cloak. Gods, he missed that cloak.

Hours passed and Dimitri came to do what he did most of his life. Meditation. He sat on his bed and there he stood, traveling through the deepest abysses of his mind, reaching for the spiritual state. When he opened his eyes again, the moon light bathed his bed, painting the walls blue. He checked under his shirt and saw that his chest was now fully healed. He felt his stomach trembling and stood up to shout for the guard.

That's when he noticed it. The door was half open. The norse went to reach it but a female voice startled him.

"You don't want to leave right now, do you Snowy?" it was a seducing voice, with a notable hint of sexuality. "Why don't you sit down and relax?"

When Dimitri turned around he saw a blue skinned woman with a red hair pointing upwards and very suggesting clothes. It was only when she looked at him that he recognized the bright yellow eyes he had seen earlier in the main hall.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Dimitri asked her.

"Maybe we have.. I'm Evelynn, the Windowmaker"

"Well, if I had met you I would remember it" He said, looking down her body.

She had heavy round breasts, almost falling out of her purple corset. They looked soft and milky, and now he was staring for way too long.

"Like what you see, Snowy?" She teased while playing with a red lock. "I've been watching you and I can say I liked what I saw."

Dimitri could't take it anymore, he lunged at her, his right hand at her waist pulling her closer, and the left one went for her breast, desperate to grope as much as it could. Their lips met in a crash, followed by the melting of their tongues. As they kissed, Evelynn started to move her hips so that her lower stomach was rubbing hard against Dimitri's erection. The initial friction caused the nordic man to groan loudly and push himself even closer to her. Their tongues were in a frenzy and his hand somehow had pulled her left brest out of its boundings and was now squeezing it hardly, Dimitri could feel the blue skin filling the spaces between his fingers. Evelynn struggled to speak and kiss at the same time.

"How about... aaah... you sit down on the bed and.. aahn.. let me do all the work?"

He kept on kissing her mouth and rubbing his cock against her belly until the request got to Dimitri's mind, what took a while, since they were so distracted with eachother's bodies. Not letting go of her mouth the nord went to the bed and sat down, making her bend over as not to break the kiss. But they did, and when he opened his eyes, she was bent in his direction, right breast being held by her purple bra and left breast a heavy mound of dark blue flesh dangling. She took off her top, revealing the concealed teat and proceeded to take off her bottoms, showing her crotch to the nord. Then, in this brief moment of serenity she went forward slowly, standing between Dimitri's thighs, her knees clutching the tip of his penis through cloth.

"Did you like them?" She asked while caressing her own dark blue nipples.

Dimitri answered by taking her right teat in his hand and sucking her nipple. She answered with a long grasp. His other hand took her by surprise and went straight to her vagina, caressing her wet nether lips. She also answered that, but this time with a surprised and loud moan. He stood like that, sucking and biting her nipple while caressing and entering her womanhood with two fingers. This caused her to moan slowly but loudly, passing her fingers through his short grey hair.

When his erecrion couldn't hold it, he let go of her breast and placed both hands on her hips, pushing her down to her trembling knees. Evelynn understood that and took no time to open the laces of his pants and pull them down. When she saw his thick cock she gave it a sensual smirk, took hold of it and said:

"Let's lube you up for me, shall we?"

The Windowmaker let a big glob of saliva drop from her mouth to the tip of the penis and used both her hands to spread it. When it was slick with her spit, she raised her chest and englobed Dimitri's member betwern her huge teats. He couldn't hold the loud and long moan that came from his mouth, it was too good. Evelynn's breasts were warm and soft, and her saliva made it all a slicky mix of flesh and moisture. When she felt the nord's cock safely locked between her two blue beauties she started raising her chest up and down, using her hands to pull them together.

What began a confusion of skin, saliva and skin, had now acquired a fast and rhythmic pace. Every time she went down on his cock her teats slapped against his lap, emitting a sound of claps. Evelynn kept drooling into her cleavage, keeping her titfuck fluid and wet. Dimitri codul hear her panting as she vigorously moved her chest up and down, from both desire and exhaustion. He wanted do feel his cock inside of her, and could swear she wanted it too, so he leaned over and whispered to her ear.

"I want to fuck you"

She immediately stopped and looked up, her blue face covered by a sheen of sweat, her blue orbs covered by saliva and precum. She gave him a smirk and stood up, proceeding to place her legs around him. As she sat on his lap they began to kiss again, her arms loose around his neck. When they finished resting, Evelynn grabbed his cock with one hand and sat up, placing the tip of it against her vagina. The Windowmaker's gaze met the nordic eyes and she descended in one swift movement, swallowing all in her womanhood.

His cock penetrated so hard she couldn't hold it, a loud moan came bursting out of Evelynn's throat while she arched her back trembling. Dimitri also felt an urge to let out a moan, but it came as a deep and thick growl. The two lovers stood still like that for a few seconds then the nordic began biting her neck and moving his hips towards hers. Evelynn started moving too, and soon she was riding him fluidly, her hips performing a dance of up and down, forward and backward.

Dimitri was amazed by her thecnique, she was riding him with such a speed and precision that it didn't seem human, like she had no bones as obstacles. Dimitri laid down on the bed so he could watch her performance better. Evelynn was rotating her hips in an incredible speed, arms behind her red hair and big breasts bouncing to every direction. That's when his hands went down, meeting her meaty buttocks. Just as her breasts, her ass filled his hold and the space between his fingers.

"Aaaah yeah.. grab my ass.. oooh fuck yeah" She moaned.

The pressure on his thick member became harder, he knew she was about to have an orgasm. He could see it in her sweaty face, hear it in her loud desperate moans. Evelynn knew it too, she placed her hands on his muscular chest, not diminishing the pace of her riding and scratching it with her long nails. As she was coming closer her thrusts became furious, emitting loud sounds of "claps". And in one final thrust, the most violent, she came. It was the hardest orgasm Evelynn has ever had. The extreme tightness around Dimitri's cock created a motion of suction, making his orgasm arrive too early.

Both of them came at the same time, screaming in pleasure. And now they were tired. Evelynn laid on Dimitri's chest and felt asleep. And so did the norse, his penis still inside of her, semen leaking through its side.

...

Hey guys, here's some smut for ya. I'm still thinking about what will the next chapter be. Probably no sex, just Dimitri meeting his future lovers.

Sorry for so much grammar mistakes, I'm doing some of this on my phone so sometimes it messes things up. Also, as I said before, English is not my main language, so yeah..

Anyways, thanks for reading and please give me some feedback so I can get better!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When the nordic woke up the morning sun painted the walls of his cell. He was on his bed, pants pulled down to his ankles and his limp penis covered by a thin layer of Evelynn's drying juices. He felt strangely well rested, sleep was a rare state to Dimitri. Since he reached the capability of contacting the spiritual world for the first time, nights of meditation replaced nights of sleep.

Then he remembered how Evelynn broke into his cell and quickly went for the door. But it was locked again. Shit. For the rest of the day all he did was meditating, looking out the window and shouting for food. And so this proceeded for three more days. He wondered what happened to his katana, the last time he had the sword in his possession she was well fed by demacian blood. If they had done anything to her, even touched her... Steps.

Dimitri broke from his mind and waited for someone to open the wooden door. There were guards. Again. Ten of them now, they shackled his big bony hands and carried him along the corridor. He was escorted through the Institute halls once again, watching a few summoners and a couple of champions yawning they way to their breakfasts.

The norse and his captors walked for a long while until they reached two grat doors of a tall building separated from the main halls. A sign at the door read: "The Tribunal"

Dimitri walked in a huge auditorium with hundreds of empty chairs. At the bottom there were three judges: the old bearded man who welcomed him to the Institute, at his left sat a young man dressing blue and yellow fine clothes, and at his right stood Kayle wearing her armor, helmet resting at the table. At the audience chairs he could see very few summoners but what caught his eyes were to feminine figures talking to each other in low voices.

One was Ashe, who he immediately recognized, after all she was his new "queen". The Frost Archer had just came to the throne of Freljord and was trying hard to set peace between the northern tribes. She was wearing her usual black clothes, with the hood of her cloak pulled down showing her pure silver hair. The woman next to her Dimitri didn't know. She had a short black hair, only one bang painted pink. She wore a silver jacket and silver armor over a tight black spandex that covered her body from neck to toe. What called the nord's attention were the stranger's long and thick legs standing crossed.

When he walked in every one in the tribunal eyed him. He could sense the coldness in Ashe's eyes, while the thick-legged stranger gave him a cocky smile. The guard walked him down through court and sat him on a chair that stood at the center, facing the judges. There they finally unshackled his wrists.

"Case Dimitri Wufrichov, from the United People of Freljord" Said the bearded man, who Dimitri knew to be Grand Summoner. "Is he to be a part of the League of Legends?"

"Now Dimitri," Kayle said, raising her voice "Grand Summoner Talliart will penetrate your mind to evaluate you admission to the League of Legends, so you can be part of this community and fight for your country or yourself"

Dimitri turned his head to Ashe murmuring to himself "Country... right".

Two guards held his shoulders and head, resting his head at the back of the chair. "Is this the part where you try to fead my mind?"

"Allow me" said Talliart raising his hands and closing his eyes.

The room felt more silent than before, torches started flickering nervously. Dimitri could feel the summoner trying to enter his mind but it was all in vain. The mind and its vicinities were the part of himself that he had more control over. Years of meditation had made his mind into iron, into universe, into two. He felt Talliart frustration after spending minutes circling the walls of his thoughts with no success.

"Enough of that you fool!" The Grand Summoner suddenly broke "Will you let me in or should the guards knock you unconscious?"

The freljordan heard a giggle coming from behind, from his queen or her friend. Dimitri looked up to Talliart saying "Why don't you ask what you're so eager to know and I answer you?"

The summoner raised his finger to answer but Kayle talked first.

"Please Mr. Wufrichov, we mean you no harm"

Dimitri consented and closed his eyes, preparing to show the man only what he wished to show.

When he entered his mind the first thing he saw was a grey-haired boy of nine helping his mother in the kitchen. There was no father to be seen. But there was a fatherly image, yes. An Ionian man with ionian robes and an ionian sword. His narrow eyes showed deep knowledge and pity. This man happened to be a samurai from Ionia for some reason living in a small Freljordan village. The ionian trained the young boy in the way of the samurai and more.

He taught the boy secret ways, methods of mind bending that took you to the spiritual world. When the boy was 15 he was almos a made samurai, sharp with both the katana and the mind. But the grey-haired boy was eager. He spent too much time in the spiritual world, even though his sensei warned him not to do so. The over exposure turned Dimitri into a crack between the spiritual plane and the terrain plain. The crack was sealed shut with the help of his sensei, but it was too late, the damage was already done. A wicked spirit fled through that opening and came into their world, but they didn't know.

One year later, after Dimitri came back from a long day in the woods hunting, he found the people of his village scattered throughout the streets, throats and guts ragged. He ran to his house as fast as he could only to see that his mother had also met the same fate as the others. He desperately ran to his sensei who he also found bleeding on the floor. He kneeled beside his corpse, giving him one prayer. Than he stood, grabbed his sword and went out.

That's when he saw it. A black wolf, almost the size of a horse sitting at the center of the plaza, patient eyes, bloody jaws. His head began to ache and his vision turned dark. The wolf was the spirit he had released one year earlier, and now it was trying to kill Dimitri through his mind. But the samurai was strong and held ground, expelling the spirit away. When it noticed that its attempt to kill the man had failed, the dark wolf lunged at Dimitri.

In one second the creature was 60 feet away and in the blink of an eye it was upon the samurai. But his sharp reflexes were faster and with the same unnatural speed the wolf lunged at him, Dimitri unsheathed his katana, slicing through its throat with one swift movement. The blood was black and thin, corrupted. Dimitri shook it of the blade and put it back into its sheath.

He didn't spend that night mourning, he skinned the corrupted wolf and made a black cloak for himself. In the next morning he gathered what he needed and walked away from the ghost city.

Dimitri decided Talliart read enough, afterall it wasn't a good idea showing the images of a summoner of his order giving him a blowjob or Evelynn, a champion from the League having a trembling orgasm on his cock. With one strike he shook the old man from his mind. A shove so hard that the summoner almost fell from his sit.

"You've seen enough."

"I am to determine if what I've seen is enough! Now stop this folly and let us finish" Talliart responded outraged.

"After I left my village all I did was some traveling through the north, killed some tribals, visited piltover, killed some gangsters and went to Demacia."

The young man in demcian colors stood up pointing a finger at the nordic man. "Where you murdered my father, Jean Laurent!" He accused in a fancy accent.

"If you knew what your father did, specially on saturday nights with little girls, you wouldn't be accusing me." Dimitri calmly answered.

"How dare you?! I want him hanged noooow!" The young man's head was red with anger.

"Cousin, please sit the fuck down and let the judges do the judging." Came a polite female voice from behind Dimitri, with the same fancy accent of her cousin. When Dimitri looked behind he noticed Iit came from the wooman in spandex.

"Pardon me" She said when noticed all eyes on her, but directed to Dimitri. "I'm Fiora Laurent, his father was my uncle."

Still looking at her the nord said "I'm sorry for killing him, but it was necessary"

"Don't worry, only his sons loved him. Even his wife despised the sick man after she found out that he preferred 12 years old after her. Oh, how is your mother cousin, haven't seen her in a while." Fiora said with a smirk.

"FUCK YOU!" Fiora's cousin spat furiously and walked out of the tribunal.

Dimitri, Fiora and Ashe laughed briefly but stopped after they realized they were the only ones.

"Returning to the subject of matter." Kayle broke the silence "Is Dimitri Wulfrichov apt to join the League or not? Grand Summoner Talliart?"

Talliart pondered for about 2 minutes and when he finally said something it sounded like a doubt. "You shall now be known as Dimitri, the Spiritsblade, and will fight in the fields for either your country or yourself. What will it be?"

Dimitri looked behind once again. Ashe was looking at him. She was a good queen to fight for, trying to reutite Freljord to maintain peace. Didn't she know that combat and war were in every freljordan's blood? Still, she was a good queen.

"The Sipiritsblade will fight for Freljord" Dimitri said turning to the two judges.

"Welcome to the League of Legends" Grand Summoner said without smiling. "Someone show him around"

All court stood up and went to their business. Kayle descended to shake his hand with a smile. "Welcome to the League, champion". Fiora and Ashe also came down to see him.

Dimitri bowed to Ashe saying "It's a honor to finally meet my queen". It was not, for him queens, kings, emperors, presidents were all useless. But he admired Ashe in a certain way, perhaps for her delusion of saving Freljord, perhaps for her perfect white skin and her blue clever eyes.

"You've caused quite some stir around here, didn't you?" She ignored his bow. "But I like you and you'd better not change that. Follow me, I'll show you to your place."

Dimitri nodded and as they were leaving up the stairs, a tall figure walked to his side. Fiora was about his height, what was something rare, specially for a woman. "You know, that was my uncle you killed."

"I realized that. Fiora right?"

"Yes, pleased to meet you. Did you also know that the Laurents are one of the highest noble families in Demacia."

"And still you wear armor and carry a sword around."

"Please, it's a rapier. And what I'm trying to say is that this deed of yours might give you some serious issues. We have some demacians among our champions, including Prince Jarvan IV. And that one is a little bitch when it comes to noblemen and families."

"Jarvan what? Never heard of him." The nord lied. But he didn't care about him."

Fiora chuckled and looked at him for a moment. Then she turned to Ashe smiling "I think I like him too." Turning back to Dimitriand placing a hand on his arm as they walked out of the tribunal she said "Why don't you meet me at the training arena at midnight? Let's see what you're made of"

Before he could answer Fiora walked away from the two freljordans. He couldn't avoid watching her as she went, hips swaying. That was probably the biggest butt Dimitri has ever seen, a perfect heart-shaped behind, almost bursting out off the black spandex.

Ashe's voice broke his admiration. "Sounds like you got yourself a date. Careful with that one, she might be high born but is no lady."

"Where are we going?"

"Well, according to Summoner Talliart you're now my responsibility. So I'm gonna show you around the Institute."

"All I want to know right now is where are my belongings"

"Don't worry, I'll take you to your house. All your things are waiting for you there."

"Take me to my house? Sounds like I got myself another date." He jested.

Ashe chuckle and looked at him in silence, a smile on her lips. "Perhaps. If you behave." She said, in a jesting tone.

They spent all the tour conversating. Ashe showed him where were the dinning hall, the training arena, and the streets that surrounded the Institute, like a little city gathered arround a big building. Each street belonged to a "faction". One for the Noxians, one for the Demacians, one for the Ionians and so on, each styled as the countries it represented. There were small bungalows and big mansions, where champions and summoners lived. His was the Freljordan street, decorated with nordic styled houses and pine trees.

Ashe stopped in front of a small house, almost a shack, at the beginning of the street.

"Home sweet home?" Dimitri asked her.

It's not a big deal but at least the backyard is spacious." The queen confirmed. "That mansion with the tall roof at the end of the street is where I live, if you need anything just visit me"

"I don't think Tryndamere would like that. I might not know Jean Laurent, but I'm from the north. I've heard of the barbarian king and his reckless behavior." Dimitri was testing her.

Ashe gave him a serious look and after a moment she said "He spends most of his day at Graga's bar, that won't be a problem. Annyways, tomorrow night I'll pick you up for Saturday's Dinner where you will be presented to the League. Farewell, samurai." She shook his hand, smiled and left.

...

Hey there guys, some background on Dimitri's story can't hurt right? Sorry for such a long chapter, don't worry smut is coming up. Hoped you liked and as always, feedback would be appreciated. Cya!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

...

_Warning: This was a long 3000 words chapter, so I took the kinky half of it and made Chapter 7. If you're here just for the sex don't worry, it's coming up!_

...

Inside the rough house of timber and stone it was small. There was one space that put together living room and bedroom, one for rhe dining room and kitchen and of course, a bathroom. The rare spaced was even more rare due to numerous bookshelves, armchairs, tables with more books and a lot of decorative objects. It was not ugly, neither poor-looking, it smelled like mildew, but didn't have many dust or spiderwebs.

When the nord laid eyes upon his bed they shined, there was wooden box and he knew that his beloved belongings were inside it. He opened the container eagerly and the first thing he saw was his katana. Brown wool handle, mithril blade inside a rough wooden scabbard carved with both freljordan and ionian symbols. When he unsheathed her it was like seeing a dead wife coming alive. He held the sword in front of him, watching the light blue reflections the curved blade emitted through the dark room.

He put it back into the scabbard whispering "I missed you my old friend."

When he looked at the box again he instantly recognized the dark grey cloth that was stuffing the container. He pulled his winter cloak and spread it on the bed. It was plain and thick woolen cape, but at the shoulders of it stood a piece of fur. Dark with streaks of brown and grey, the fur looked like it had been ripped from the most terrible and grim creature on the land. Indeed the wolf that wore it before Dimitri was the encarnation of a dark spirit, but he doubted it was the most terible creature ever.

Dimitri wore the cloak, he missed it too. It ended at his ankles, not touching the ground. he fastened the cape over his shoulders with two leather strips and looked for a mirror. When he found one at a closet he remembered every place he had been to wearing the wolf. The Wolfslayer, they called him in eastern Freljord. Then he noticed his face. The grey hair and beard were dirty, shaggy and longer than he liked.

First, Dimitri went to the box again, taking the rest of his things out. He put his grey-blue and white samurai robes on top of the cloak at the bed. Then he placed his leather and fur boots on the floor, and at last he took his wooden pipe in one hand and his tanto knife in the other.

"Fuck you, Talliart" He said in a low voice when he didn't find the weed. But that was no problem.

When he got to the bathroom he looked for a razor to shave himself but found none. But using soap and his knife he did enough. Dimitri's head was now shaved but not bald and his beard was rough and full, but not long. Just as he styled.

The backyard was big as said by Ashe, there was even a little hut with gardening equipment, but no garden to be found. When every thing was settled and he was wearing his usual samurai robes he went out. It was night already and a group of summoners were walking down the street laughing and conversating. He approached them asking for directions to the cantina, but they looked at him as frightened and walked faster. "Oh well... thanks."

Then he remembered his only friend, if he could call Ashe that way without insulting her and walked to her mansion. When the nord got there he ringed a little bell at the sid of the door and waited. He waited for about three minutes when sounds of steps descending stairs came. He was affraid of Tryndamere opening the door, the barbarian was known for his short temper, a stranger at his doorstep calling for his wife could give him an unpleasant reaction.

Thankfully, when the door opened he saw deep blue eyes and white bangs through it.

"Oh, it's you Dimitri" She looked released.

"Expecting someone else?". He answered, knowing the answer.

"No no.. no one actually"

"You looked quite glad for not seeing your hsuband."

"Who..? Oh, Tryndamere, right." She said confused. "It's just that, he won a match tonight and when he wins he tends to drink a little too much" She scratched the back of her head but suddenly acquired a more royal posture . "Anyways, what do you want?"

"I was hungry, but I don't know where to eat around here so I stopped by."

"Dimitri, I showed you the cafeteria earlier" Ashe rolled her eyes.

Dimitri was ashamed to say so, but during their tout through the Institute he was so distracted with their conversation that he was distracted for a good part of the walk. And also her eyes...

He snapped back to himself. "Oh yeah, sorry. Where was it again?"

"Nevermind, I don't think it's a good idea that you meet the other champions with no company. Listen, I can grab some food and drop by your house and deliver it if you want to."

"Buy food for two then"

"Thaks for the invitation but I can't tonight. I'd better be here when Tryndamere arrives."

"I'm sory if that's insulting... but you don't sound nothing like a queen. Fuck the barbarian, tell himyou were training"

At first, Ashe looked like she was gonna curse Dimitri for his insolence, but she relaxed her shoulders and nodded. "You know what? You're right. Like seafood?" She asked closing the door behind her and walking down the street. When the samurai agreed she told him to wait home and went away, walking to the halls.

When she came back they ate squids and fried fish sitting at the floor, laughing and joking in the dim room. Way after they had already finished their meals Ashe stood up quickly. "Shit! It must be almost midnight." She went for the door and gave Dimitri a nervous smile. "Sorry, I gotta go home, but I'll pick you up tomorrow for the Champion's Dinner. Cya!"

Before he could say goodbye she closed the door. As he cleaned the dishes it came to his mind. "Fuck, almost midnight.". He had to meet Fiora at the training arena.

He put his cloak on and left home walking with large steps. He remembered where the training arena was from Ashe's tour and got there in abot 15 minutes. It was a huge round room, the roof was tall and full of wooden gears and poles that movimented sandbag dummies around the circle. Fiora stood in front of a wooden man carved with slashes. Her sword was drawn and she was at battle stance when his presence was noticed.

"Dimitri". She said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. "You're late."

"I'm sorry, I was having dinner with Ashe. I lost track of time." He looked down. "Nice sword."

"It's a fucking rapier. And be careful with the Frost Archer, she might not be married yet but she will. And Tryndamere could kill her if he fucked a virgin at his honeymoon."

Dimitri tried to ignore that. "Your curse a lot or a noble lady."

"You'll see how much of a lady I am". She placed the tip of her blade on his chest provoking him. "Draw your blade, samurai"

His katana came out slowly and she walked backwards, ready for the fight. When they were 20 feet away from eachother in the desert arena she raised her sword in front of her face and said: "It's just a sparring session, no need to fear for your life."

"Never did"

Fiora lunged at him. Such a fool.

In a blink of an eye he was at her right side. Fiora tripped from her confusion, how could he have dodged so fast? Before she could settle her feet a katana handle was pressed against her neck and Dimitri's leg was behind her knees. With one push the samurai threw the duelist to the sand. She looked up with her eyes open in disbelief. "What the fuck?"

"You should really stop cursing, it's not something fit for a lady" Dimitri offered her a hand. She ignored.

"I've already told you I'm not. A. Lady!" She slashed at him with her rapier and with her angry eyes.

This time, Dimitri wasn't so fast and the blade left a slight red cut at his left cheek.

"Whoa, I thought we were sparring!"

"And I thought you said you didn't fear for your life!" She almost shouted, striking him at his belly. The samurai dodged, and dodged and dodged. Every strike she tried to land failed for one or two inches, he was too fast.

She got even more furious. "Attack me you coward!"

When she tried to slash at him again Dimitri disarmed her and dashed around her. He grabbed her waist, locking her left arm while his katana rested at her throat. Fiora was too proud to admit defeat and struggled in his arms.

"Surrender." He said, pushing her closer and pressing his steel harder against he neck.

When their bodies touched the first thing that came in contact was his penis and her butt. She still struggled, moving her hips, and only noticed their position when his manhood began to build up due to her movements. She stopped, and they fell silent.

"Fine," She said, raising her arms and turning her head back, almost brushing her nose at his face. "I surrender".

...

_I guess you can guess that next chapter they'll fuck. Yay!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Fine," She said, raising her arms and turning her head back, almost brushing her nose at his face. "I surrender".

She pressed herself against his bulge and curled her lips into a smirk. Both swords fell at the sand instantly and Dimitri's hands grabbed Fiora's waist. He explored her torso, one hand traveling up and the other down. He reached her breast beneath the golden armor. It was small but firm. His hand fondled with it, fingers pressing at her nipple through the spandex that covered all of her body.

As he cupped her left breast, his right hand went down between her legs. Two fingers pressed against her clitoris, also hidden by the black elastic tissue. It pressed hard, what took a grasp from her and made Fiora place her own hand on the one that was giving her pleasure. The samurai kissed and sucked her neck while working his hands on her body. She was thin but fit, her abs were hard and her ass was musculous, two hard-flesh orbs brushing against his pants.

After coming out of the initial burst of pleasure, Fiora used her hands to remove her armor and her silver tiny jacket. When she was finished her body was covered only by black spandex and silver and golden boots that went above her knees. She fastened the pace of her hip's rotation. A rush of desire went through Dimitri's body and he pushed her against a wooden dummy. The duelist supported herself in the fake arms and bent over, pointing her ass upwards.

If the nord was filled by lust before now he was overflowing. The sight of her full buttocks almost ripping the black layer of elastic was stunning. When Fiora noticed he was taking his time she waved her hips seductively, looking behind. "Am I still a lady?"

The sound of the mand behind her unbucling his belt made her womanhood tingle with antecipation. She heard nothing for a moment but soon felt a warm meat laying between her butt cheeks. Then she felt his hands pressing hard against them, squeezing them together.

Dimitri's cock was enveloped by warm flesh and pulsed hard from the contact. He thrusted forward, foreskin came behind, he pulled backwards. The ass grinding his cock was causing waves of pleasure to go through the nordic man, but he knew Fiora had to get some too. She was leaning forward, arms resting on the wooden dumy, so he had to reach below her body to reach her cunt. He rubed through the tissue fast and harsh, making her head arch backwards and her breath quicken. Moisture began to wet the nord's fingertips and a scent of her juices went to his nostrils. He pushed his hips harder with his 8-inch cock swallowed by Fiora's soft warm globes.

The smell made him crave for more, and Fiora was starting to moan loudly. He needed to enter her but had no clue on how to open the spandex. He couldn't hold it.

Dimitri's fingers went back to her ass and dug deep into the flesh. The black tissue ripped slowly and was pulled down to the beginning of her thighs. Now he could see just how perfect Fiora's ass was, she had no marks on her perfect smooth buttocks, and her exposed vagina was pink, wet and hairless. The samurai poked her entry with the tip of his cock and leaned over to her. "Surrender?"

"Yes, please just do it!" She begged, almost crying out.

He penetrated her with the head slowly, teasing. Gave a pause, placed both hands on her round ass and went in. All of his 8 inches went in with on thrust.

"Oooooh fuuuck!". Fiora moaned out loud, arching her back.

Dimitri pulled it out slowly and pushed it in harshly, his thighs slapping against hers. He repeated this for a couple of times until he couldn't hold the desire. The rythmic place was lost between fast thrusts. The smell of wood and sand lost among the smell of sweat and juices. The silenced broke within the sounds of flesh against flesh and Fiora's screams of pleasure. The samurai was making his best in pushing himself the deeper he could, feeling her cervix every time he thrusted. Her walls tightened against his wet shaft and from the sound of her voice she was having her orgasm.

Before the nordic realize it there were vaginal juices squirting from her cunt and into his crotch. It was too much and leaked from her, leaving a small pool in the sand. Fiora was literally shaking when he unplucked his cock from her with a squishy sound. She fell to her knees while her vagina was still leaking and her lungs were still gasping.

"I imagined someone that cocky would last longer". The nord chuckled.

"Sorry, it's just that you are so b... I mean, fuck off! If you wanted to cum you could have done it"

"But I didn't." He was standing over the fallen duelist. Penis still hard as a rock and wet from her inside.

"You want me to suck it off, is that it?" She looked up, roling her eyes.

"Actually..." Dimitri kneeled on the floor too, each knee at one side of her body. He spread Fiora's body agross the sand so that her stomach and legs were flat against the ground. "... I was thinking of something else". He grabbed her cheeks ande pulled them apart.

"Round too? I guess I can tak... OOOH"

She felt a sting of pain as his thick member penetrated her anus slowly. It hurted but it hurted good. Fiora's muscles gripped tight on the samurai's shaft, trying to keep him out but it failed. In about seven seconds his entire length was inside her. If that wasn't painfull enough, Dimitri pulled her hair back.

"Don't, please stop". Fiora was about to beg him to stop and push him away but within that pain she started to feel tips of pleasure. Her hole tightened even more around Dimitri's cock. Her anus was much tighter than her other entry but it lacked lubrification. He couldn't say it was better, but it was definitely not worse.

He wanted to let go and fuck her like a dog but had to cantain his needs. He couldn't push too deep so he compensated with speed. He was going down onher quite fast, taking about half of his cock inside. Her ass bouncing in his grip every time he thrusted. Her screams of pain gave place to ecstasy and he started moaning too. His thick cock was slick from her orgasm and his foreskin was coming back to the head every time he pulled out of the duelist's anus.

When he felt his whole nether region tense he pulled his cock out and laid between her cheeks once again. This time they were very hot with the flowing blood and his member was lubrificated. Dimitri pressed her cheeks around him and cae with all his forces, releasing hsi tension and his seed all over her back.

Some of it flowed down her back, some of it was shot away, reaching her shoulders. One thick glob of cum reached her hair, staining the black with white.

The sparring couple stood on the floor recovering from the moments of pleasure, until Dimitri stood up pulling his pants. Fiora stood up too and when she reached for hers she bursted a "What the fuck?!".

"What?"

"You ripped my pants apart!"

"Oh shit! sorry, I didn't know how to open"

"There's a zipper, you dumb piece of shit!"

Then they heard voices. There were people coming. Fiora looked arround and quickly pulled Dimitri behind a brick wall.

"Look what you've done! I can't leave like this, fuck!" She whispered pressed to the wall.

"For fuck's sake, wear this." Dimitri gave her his cloak and she wore it, grabbing tight to it. It covered her bare ass and the ripped tissue.

They walked through the arena pretending that they were training. And saw the incomers. It was a couple of pirates, the man was bearded and the woman was a redhead. They were kissing fervently when Dimitri and Fiora passed by, and the nord saw a glimpse of a big breast falling from her shirt.

"Gangplank. Miss Fortune. Evening." Fiore said awkwardly as she almost ran out of the arena pulling the samurai by his arm.

...

_As I said, this is the other half of the old chapter, the whole thing a cup of smut, hope you liked it._

_As always, reviews would be very much appreciated, and if you think of something that could b better just say it, it'll help me a lot._

_Cya guise!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He didn't see Fiora after they left the arena and she darted to the demacian street but he knew she's been at his house. When he opened the door to put the trash out the cloak Dimitri had given to the duelist was thrown at his doorstep. He looked around bu all he saw was a summoner running down the street, late for work or class.

The Institute was home for about two thousand summoners according to Ashe. The Champions lived among them normally, except from saturdays and sundays (and in Graga's bar), when all champions reunitedin a great hall with one table for each city-state or country. The biggest tables were the ones for Demacia, Noxus and Ionia. Smaller tables concerned Feljord, Piltover, Bundle City and Bilgewater. There was also one small table left for the champions with no liege to any place.

When he woke up it was two in the afternoon, he must have left the training arena with fiora at about 3 a.m.. He ought to be meditating all this time instead of sleeping, that's what his master taught him, why sleep when you can improve your mind? Sex was making him lazy, he smiled when this though came to his mind.

"You hear that? Sex is making Dimitri lazy" He said to his katana, actually expecting an answer.

When the sword gave him no answer he dressed in his samurai robes and started the day with a walk through the Institute. He visited the market to buy smoke for his pipe but remembered he had no money at all. Then he stopped at a big building with a low roof and colored opaque windows. "Gragas' Bar", he read the sign to himself. He remembered Ashe saying that she was going to introduce him to the Champions since she was responsible for him but went in anyways.

When he walked into the dark wooden bar it was far from full. What was he thinking, that was no hour for drinking. But there was a fat ginger man tending the bar. In an even darker corner there was a bearded man with cowboy boots resting on the table and a firearm by his side. Dimitri had seen to few of these killing machines to know the proficiency of this one, but it was big.

Dimitri seated at the bar and turbed to the third man in there. A huge shirtless man passed out on the stool, his face crashed at a pool of beer. He had long black hair and too much muscles, compared to him Dimitri looked like a scarecrow.

"So much for royalty, huh?" Dimitri said looking at Tryndamere. Gragas chuckled quietly, like he was scarred to wake the barbarian. "A cup of water please."

When Gragas passed him the water Dimitri stared at the unconscious king before asking the bartender:

"What's up with that one"

"Oh, that's Tryndamere." The fat man said indifferently. "Comes up here every fucking day, drinks like a fish and breaks some glasses."

"Sounds like an asshole." The nord one commented.

"Savages like this belong north, pissing on the snow and raping goats." The voice came from the dark corner.

"And who would you be?" Dimitri turning his head to the bearded man.

"Graves, the Outlaw. Who the fuck are you?"

"Dimitri, the Goat Raper."

Graves laughed risply, being interrupted by a dry cough. He lighted a cigar in his mouth. "I'm sorry of I offended you. It's just that Tryndamere her doesn't set a very honorable exemple for you northerns."

Dimitri looked at Tryndamere again. He was beginning to snore and his open mouth was drooling.

"I feel sorry for that poor girl." Gragas said as he cleaned another cup with the same cloth. "Ashe's her name. Being married to this drunken must be hard."

Dimitri talked to them for the rest of the afternoon and set off to his house smoking one of Graves' cigars. On the way home he passed through the dining hall and saw the tables being prepared for the banquet. There were long flags extended above each table and he could see the high platform where the Grand Summoner and his guests would eat.

Talliart's air of superiority made the nord sick and he knew the summoner didn't like him too. The Institute was full of high born people that saw him as a barbarian from the mountains. But he liked that way, at least he could separate the good-hearted from the swollen egos.

When he got to the freljordan street he decided to go straight to the mansion at the end. Ashe opened the door startled. "Where is Tryndamere? He should be dressing for the dinner!"

"Actually, I've just met the man. Almost drowning in beer at the bar."

"Oh that's just great. Must have been quite the first impression, huh?" Ashe gave a nervous chuckle.

"Look, if you want to I can try to bring him here."

"I don't think it's a good idea, he won't like being waked up" She was biting a nail.

"He's going to marry the queen of Freljord, it's better that he learns to respect you."

"But there won't be time to dress him up. If it's not to much, can you try to clean him up and make him presentable? Please?"

How could he say no? "How could I say no?"

"Actually you can't, remember? I'm your queen" They said farewell with smilesm and the samurai went off to the bar again.

When he approached the door he could already hear Tryndamere loud jests inside. As he closed the door behind him Dimitri noticed that Gragas and Tryndamere were alone, the barbarian telling an obscene joke and the bartender pretending to laugh. Tryndamere had an empty bottle in hand and was almost tripping on his own feet.

"Hey, Dimitri! You again." Gragas raised his arms. When the barbarian turned around to see who had interrupted his joke Gargas gave a look that desperately asked for help.

"I'm looking for king Tryndamere" Dimitri said in a high tone, as the bar was full of costumers.

"What kind of northern doesn't recognize his own king?" Tryndamere questioned, a little too loud.

"So you are my king? Sorry, you just don't look very..." He paused "...kingly."

Rage began to build up in the barbarian's eyes. "How dare you speak to me..."

But the samurai brusqly interrupted him. "My queen asked me to escort you to the dinner hall."

"And how dare that bitch order me..." He stopped just as his voice was turning into shouted, and finished with a dumb smile on his face: "Oh my, the drinks from the banquet are much better than this horse piss." He finished throwing the empty bottle at Gragas, but missed by much.

"Indeed they are! They have whiskey, liquor, vodka..." Gragas began listing random drinks just to get Tryndamere out of his bar, but was interrupted by a savage yell.

"VODKA!" The king raised his arms, almos crashing down. "I can already smell the vodka."

Dimitri opened the door and held a hand in the air. "After you, Tryndamere."

Tryndamere stumbled his way to the dining hall cursing and laughing. When they entered it, the champiwere already sit on their tables eating. Tryndamere took the chair to Ashe's right, but not before taking his time babbling drunken nonsense. He demanded a vodka and didn't direct a word to the archer.

After standing there watching the barbarian for some seconds a polar bear in armor pointed to an empty chair at his side, the most distant sit from the queen.

"You must be Dimitri, the Spiritsblade. I'm Volibear, the Thunder's Roar." The bear said in a grave cordial voice.

The samurai pulled his chair and sat down. "Pleased to meet you." They shook hands and conversated tthrough the dinner. Everyone was talking and having fun, Bilgewater was the noisiest even though Demacia had the most seats. Miss Fortune's laughter could be heard above all voices and every time Gangplank ate an orange he screamed "Parrlay!" and made all the hall laugh along with the redhead.

Dimitri eyed Fiora at the demacian table just as she was staring at him. Both smiled to each other and she formed a soundless "Hey" with her mouth. He looked for Evelynn at Bilgewater's party and there she was, crossed legged with a cup on her hand. She didn't seemed to notice him. Next, he looked at Ashe. She was having formal conversations with Nunu and Sejuani, something about peace and unification. Tryndamere's constant bursts of ecstasy and rage annoied her but she kept composure. When her blue eyes met Dimitri she gave him a shy smile, forgetting her diplomatic chat for a moment.

Talliart came into the hall welcoming all the Champions of the house with a charismatic speech. At the end of it he raised a hand and asked for silence.

"This days, my friends, a new Champion arrives to join the League of Legends." With that, the summoner directedhis look at Ashe and sat down.

The Frost Archer raised from her chair and talked to the hall, using a powerful voice. "My fellow Champions, me and the champions from Freljord are honored to introduce you Dimitri, the Spiritsblade. Welcome to the League." She finished her speech slightly bowing to him smiling.

All the campions applauded while examining the stranger. They seemed suspicious for some reason, except from Evelynn and Fiora, who watched him standing up probably reminding of their encounters. He saw the pirate they called Miss Fortune practically eating him with a stare and Nidalee gazing him like a cougar stalks a prey. He passed his eyes through Taric but preferred to look away when the gem knight winked at him. Weird.

When the applauses ceased only one noise remained. It was Gangplank's.

"Rapier-fucker, yahaha!" A jest that was supposed to reach only the ones in his table but the silence expanded that reach.

All the room looked embarassed, but Fiora was red with shame, the only one looking down at the table. When everyone noticed the awkward situation they all came back to their talks, pretending nothing had been said. Low chuckles filled the hall. Ashe's face was confused as she looked at Dimitri, Tryndamere was laughing at the nick name. "Rapier-fucker, get it? It's that bitch Fiora!"

After the dinner, some champions returned to their homes and some went to a smaller area for the afterparty. It was a circular structure supported by marble pillars and surrounded by a rich garden, the ceiling was a painted dome. Looking up Dimitri saw a map of three streets surrounded by a jungle, it was labeled "Summoner's Rift". As he gazed the dome he felt someone approach.

"You'll see it live soon, no need to stare at it for too long." It was a sweet and seducting voice.

"Miss Fortune right? I believe we've met before." Dimitri smirked turning to the redhead.

"Have we? I don't seem to remember, maybe a drink would refresh my mind".

...

I know I said in the summary that Katarina was going to be a part of this and didn't say nothing about Miss Fortune. Sorry, but as the story went, I just couldn't think about a way of fitting Kat into it. BUT if I find a way, I'll try adding her. If I don't I'll take her out of the summary ):

Also, a reader asked for MF so here she is (actually I was going to add her before he/she asked), SMUT AHEAD GUISE!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The round area looked like a temple with its marble pillars supporting a mosaic dome. There were couches, sofas and pillows everywhere, from where the champions ordered drinks, and also food if they were still hungry. At the center there was a wide circular marble stage where a blue-haired woman with uncommonly large breasts played an exotic instrument. The music was beautifully calm and combined with the relaxed environment created an aura that seemed to take the stress out of every champion.

Dimitri and Miss Fortune sat at a couch distant to the central stage. The pirate ordered a bottle of rum and they talked to each other for a long time. After about one hour, she was laughing loudly with her head thrown back and her legs resting on Dimitri's lap. Actually, the redhead was laughing at anything he said, always brushing her hands against his arms or shoulders, and almost spilling her third bottle of rum.

"So they idolized you for slaying a big dog?" She asked with a hand pressed lightly on his shoulder, felling every thin muscle.

"It was a wolf, don't make me repeat it. Also, I killed some barbarian raiders that were making trouble." The nord was completely sober, keeping the conversation under his control.

"You killed your own kind? Well, I guess you gotta do what you gotta do!" Fortune laughed about nothing, again.

"I'm not a barbarian." Dimitri said in a more serious tone. "Barbarians usually have the dark hair from the south. The deeper you get into Freljord, hairs become fair. And minds civilized."

"I would't see Sejuani as the example of civilized."

"Me neither. But still, she lives higher than me and Ashe have ever gone. i guess she had a hard life, that's all."

"How hard would that be?" Surprising Dimitri, the pirate's legs that were resting at his lap moved downwards, brushing against his limp manhood.

When he looked at her, Miss Fortune was biting her lips, one curl of crimson hair falling in front of one amber eye. Her legs started going back and forth, pressing harder in an evident move. This made a comfortable pleasure pass through his nether regions quickly erecting his member, but the action soon began evident and Dimitri looked up for anyone watching.

Sona had finished her performance a few minutes ago but there were still some champions drinking and talking. The samurai could see Jayce, Caitlyn and Vi sitting on the couch in front of him. The girls were too excited with their own conversation and Jayce was left out, with no one to talk to, the Piltoveran man began wandering his eyes around the hall. Before he could reach the couple behind him, Dimitri shoved Miss Fortune's legs off his crotch.

She tried turning her face of desire into a face of questioning but was interrupted by Dimitri as he placed a hand on her thigh.

"Is there anywhere we can talk more privately?" He said, squeezing her leg.

"I could take you to my house or you could take me to mine, but what would be the fun about it?" She lunged with her hand at his crotch, squeezing his member. The alcohool was obviously affecting her actions. "Oh my, I've got a good feeling about this..."

Dimitri fought hard against himself, but shoved her away again. "Then where to?"

The pirate smirked and said after a moment: "Let's go out."

As the couple walked away from their sit, the samurai glanced at Jayce to notice his suspicious expression. Before he could see if he had realized what was going on, Dimitri was pulled by his arm. They slipped between two marble pillars and walked through a pretty garden, smashing some violets under her heels. The "temple" stood on the edge of a grassy canion and at the tip of it there was another couch staring at the abyss. A wooden structure stood above the seat covered by a thin velvet, the distance and the curtain would avoid anyone at the hall from seeing them, it was perfect.

As they walked to it, the nord's hand went from her waist to her butt, squeezing one soft cheek through her leather tight pants. As soon as Dimitri sat on the red pillows of the couch, the pirate sat on his lap sideways and grabbed his face, tasting his lips fiercly. He held her body by the ass and kissed her back with conviction. Her hands were pushing their way through his clothes, caressing his naked chest, her red hair envolving their kiss with a crimson curtain. Every time they broke the kiss to catch air he slowly sucked on her wet tongue and felt her warm alcohool breath on his face.

It came a time when her caressing was painfully scratching his chest and her hips were moving against his erection. The redhhead was burning with pleasure and needed more. She moved from his lap and stood up in front of the samurai.

"How do you like my guns? Shock..." Her right breast came off the thin white shirt "...and Awe!" She pulled the other out, revealing two shiny perfect orbs and a pair of hard pink nipples.

Dimitri laid her down at his side at the couch, placing one hand at one breast and one knee between her legs, pressing hard against Fortune's crotch. The pressure made the pirate break their kissing to hold a moan. She arched her head a little and her pirate hat fell to the ground. Dimitri moved his free hand against her wrist, pinning her to the soft pillows. His teeth was biting hard against the exposed skin of her neck, leaving red marks and streams of saliva.

His mouth descended to her breasts and he sucked hard at her small nipples. Everytime he bited at the pink flesh she shivered in pleasure, moving her crotch against Dimitri's thigh. He could feel the heat and the moisture cluthing desperately to his leg and wondered if it was the alcohool that made her this horny. Then, moving away from her body he quickly removed her belt, unlaced her pants and pulled the leather to her knees. Her pink womanhood was swollen and dripping with pleasure, her breasts were falling to her sides and her whole body moved with the heavy breathing. He placed one finger at the entry of her anus and rubbed it until her clitoris.

The one movement took a low but long moan out of her. Before the nord could tease her more, Miss Fortune grabbed him by the wrist and forced his finger inside the wet and hot pussy. It pressed tight around his finger, another moan coming from her throat. He moved another in and started thrusting them inside while removing the rest of her pants. Her moaning was growing louder, and would be screaming if she wasn't holding. After all, the lounge was about 120 feet away, they wouldn't be heard or seen, but if she screamed in pleasure the couple would definitely call attention.

When her moanings came accompanied with lack of air, Dimitri knew what was coming and gave a brusque push to her clitoris using his thumb. She tensed her body and her juices came out in a small burst, staining the pillows, followed by the full relaxation of her muscles and a loud and strong moan. The nord kept his fingers inside until she was completely done.

When Miss Fortune laid he back on the couch and wiped her forehead with a deep sigh he removed his fingers. They were slick with vaginal juices, even dripping. He touched them in her lips and she welcomed them. Her tongue worked slowly to wipe every drop of liquid in his hand.

"Are you ready for round two big boy?" She smirked as she pushed his fingers away.

Dimitri didn't have to answer: he just stood in his knees on the couch and placed himself between her legs. His belt went down along with the underwear. The pirate raised her head from the pillows to see what she touched before. It was bigger than she thought, swollen by so much arousing, it reached 8 inches long, thick and hard. She felt all her urges coming back to her and spreaded her legs, raising them from the couch. Dimitri grabbed her by the butt cheeks, the side of her thighs brushing against her torso while the tip of his penis rubbed against her slippery entry.

When his head entered, it already stretched her walls, but for some reason he paused. She looked up to him again and saw the samurai mocking her with the tease.

"Don't be so cocky" The pirate chuckled "Just take it all in"

Dimitri didn't hesitate, with one strong thrust he entered her until her pubic area touched his nether hair. She couldn't hold it and screamed, the alcohool took any kind of embarrassment away, she didn't care if anyone was hearing, she just wanted to exhale all that held her from reaching full pleasure. The sound was soon interrupted by Dimitri's hand.

He stopped his pulsing shaft deep inside her. "What the fuck are you doing?" He moved his hand away so she could answer.

"And why the fuck did you stop?!"

"Just keep it down, we don't want anyone hearing us." He said.

"Fine fine, just do it!" Fortune's eyes were full of anxiety and her teeth were biting hard against her lip.

Dimitri removed his length entirely and thrust it all back inside with one swift and violent motion. When the head of his cock punched hard against her cervix she almost screamed so loud that the whole Institute would hear them. But before her voice came out, she clenched her teeth together, giving all her forces to hold back the moan. A prolonged grunt is what came instead with the shivering of all her muscles. Dimitri repeated the motion, slipping it out slowly and thrusting all back in, a couple of times, always making her body shiver when his hips moved forward.

Tired of teasing, the redhead began to push her hips in the samurai's direction, cutting the slow rhytm. Dimitri pulled her legs up from the sides of her body to place them on top of his shoulders. Her legs touching both sides of his face as he held her thighs against his hard chest. This made his abs and hips slap to her buttocks every time the nord gave a strong thrust. And with each strong thrust, a held moan came of her mouth, a wet slapping sound came of her ass. Her body went back and forth in the soft pillows, making her milky breasts bounce up and down, slapping together occasionally.

The space between his pubis and her bald one was soaking and dripping, leaving streams of her juices every time they separated. All of her muscles clenched tight after Dimitri gave her one stronger thrust that punched her cervix with the head of his thick shaft. Her spine arched back, away from the soft couch, her face turned into pure joy, her hand bolted to her wet clitoris and started rubbing it fiercly and her legs crossed behind Dimitri's neck.

"Oh my god! Do it faster, it's coming!" Her voice was loud and desperate.

The samurai went in and out the fastest he could, tiring him but sending waves of pleasure through both bodies. The redhead's walls clenched even tighter around his member, she arched her back and fell silent. He took that as an incoming orgasm and pushed his cock the deepest he could, holding it against her cervix. Her tension lasted for 3 seconds and she colapsed, arched back falling to the couch, her cunt pulsing from the orgasm. A large volume of juices jolted from the space between their flesh.

Dimitri felt a familiar heat as her walls pulsed around his cock and his climax came violently. Luckily, he managed to pull his throbbing manhood out of her just in time. A strong jet of cum darted out of the tip and passed between her spreaded legs, landing across her face and red hair. The second stream fell right between her big breasts and the third landed on her belly, leaving a warm pool of his seed on her bellybutton.

Both of them were panting but Miss Fortune looked like she was going into a sexual and alcoholic coma, eyelids half shut, amber iris staring blankly at the velvet that hid the couch from curious eyes.

Dimitri stood up, dressing but the pirate kept still in her position, her lungs recovering from the bursting orgasm. When he was dressed and sat back on the couch he said to her:

"You better clean up and dress before someone comes here." He rubbed her knee gently and after a few seconds with no answer he squeezed it. "Are you fine?"

The redhead took a moment to answer. "Fine? I'm better than fine, that was amazing." Her voice was till exhausted. "Gangplank had never fucked me like that, I mean..."

"Wait, Gangplank, the pirate who called me 'rapierfucker?'"

"That's him, my 'boyfriend'. But don't worry, he is always fucking other women and I am always fucking other men."

She stood up, and cleaned the strands of cum off her skin with a pillow. When she finished putting her tight leather pants back and buttoning her white shirt, she placed her legs around Dimitri and sat on his lap, kissing his lips lightly.

"I wonder if Lady Laurent got the same treatment that I got." The pirate and the samurai melted their tongues together in one last kiss.

...

_Hey guys, hope you liked this smutty chapter. Next chapter won't have sex and I'm still wondering who will be Dimitri's next affair. You can give me ideas and feedback if you want to, they'll be very appreciated. :)_

_(Edited some mistakes, lol)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The grey eyes opened to a warm sunray. Dimitri broke his meditation and found himself on his small house, sitting cross legged on the bed. The first lights of the morning were coming through the dirty glass of a window. Outside there was the empty garden. For some reason, when Dimitri looked out and saw the backyard he felt a small urge to train his skills.

He grabbed a broom on his way out and carved it into the grassy ground. He looked at the wooden stick standing on the floor and chuckled. "So much for a dummy."

With one almost unnoticeable move he grabbed the hilt of his katana, and leaning forward he unsheathed it, marking the air with a curved horizontal slash. The blue gloom of mithril cut through the wood with one deaf smack, and the point of the broomstick fell to the ground.

The cut was clean as it could be, leaving a smooth diagonal surface on the wood. The samurai readied his sword for another cut, lower to higher. It came in less than a second, and before the wooden chunk could touch the grass the sword spun around and came back in an uppercut. Now there were three pieces of the broom in the ground.

When his arms were well trained it came the time to exercise his mind, his strongest weapon. Dimitri stared at an invisible foe in front of him as he channeled his mind into his weapon. With eyes still closed, the samurai cut at the air horizontally. As the blade traveled in a curved trail a rush of wind waved at the backyard's grass. When the katana finished its move, a ghost blade came after it, with the exact same movement. It was bright blue and transparent and Dimitri knew it was a stronger than mithril. The samurai practiced his ghost blade for hours, until he was interrupted by a knock at the front door.

He walked into the house and opened the door. Ashe stood there, with her bright blue eyes and pale smooth skin under her black outfit. Her hood was up covering her silver hair that ended not far below the shoulders. The Frost Archer was breathing heavily for some reason.

"Ashe, what happened? Are you fine?" Dimitri was concerned.

"That drunk piece of shit is gone."

"Tryndamere? Drinking so early in the day? Wait, what time is..."

"No!" The archer cut him. "He's not drinking, he's gone! Gone!" Dimitri could sense fear in her, but did not know why.

He held her shoulders. "Just calm down. Here, have a seat. I'll make us some tea and you can tell me what happened. "

"I don't need tea, Dimitri!" But she entered anyway, shoving his hands from her.

She laid her tired body at the bed to rest as the nord sitted to her side. Dimitri lost his eyes in the silver bright hair spreaded on his sheets. Soon her lungs settled and she raised to sit next to him.

"It was yesterday. After the dinner." She told. "He tried to sleep with me again but I refused as always. Drunk as he was, that didn't turn out very good. Then I reminded him about our match tomorrow and he began complaining about how Summoner's Rift was a place for 'pussies who couldn't kill in reality'"

"How kingly." Dimitri commented.

"Yeah, I know." She rolled her blue eyes. "Anyway. Then he kept saying on how he missed ravaging tribes and slaying the best 'farmers who dressed like warriors'... I'm afraid he went back to Freljord to satisfy his desires for blood. That would be against everything I praise Dimitri, how can I tell my people that I want peace when my future husband keeps on..."

"Hey, don't worry." He placed one arm around her shoulders and pressed her closer. "I'll get to the gates and ask the guards if they saw him leaving."

Ashe sighed and laid her head on his shoulders. Dimitri was actually surprised when his heart started beating faster. But the comfortable feeling didn't last long for the archer stood up brusquely, shoving his arms.

"That would be kind. I have to go now, if you know where he's gone report to me." Her tone was of formality.

"Is there anything else? I mean, you're acting oddly."

"Yes, there is. Dimitri, you can't just walk around fucking everything you find in your way!" She turned , pointing one finger at him.

That took the samurai by surprise. "What? I don't know what you are talking about."

"Please Dimitri, everyone heard Gangplank saying you had sex with Fiora. Well, jokes on him righ? After all you had his girl too." The queen was clearly angry.

"Wait... How do you know about that?"

"Sarah is one of my best friends, she kept bragging about how my 'pet wolf' almost 'fucked her senseless'."

"First of all, she practically threw herself at me. Second, why are you so angry about that?" At least she didn't know about Evelynn.

"Well I don't... I mean..." She was going to get even angrier, but crossed her arms and looked down. When she calmed herself she finished: "That's not the impression I want for my cause. Remember that I am still you queen and you're still under my responsibility, If you act like that people will think ill of me. And I don't need that right now. Specially from Sejuani, it's getting very hard to negotiate peace with that bitch."

"Fine, I'm sorry. And calm down, I'll go search for Tryndamere."

"Thank you Dimitri." And with that the archer left the house with no words of farewell.

Her absence made him lonely, he regreted for making her so angry. The nord laid down for some minutes, staring at the Piltover lamp on the ceiling. When Ashe's blue eyes were all he could think of, he shook his head and proceeded to leave the house. It was definitely a bad idea to develop feelings for his own queen, specially one who had a king.

Scratching those thoughts, the norse started the walk to the gate. It was sunny, the only clouds in the sky could be seen at the horizon, fluffy white smoke facing north at the 1pm afternoon of a sunday. He greeted some summoners on his way, but most of them avoided him. Except the freljordan ones, wich he noticed were very rare.

Arriving at the gate he shook hands with one of the armored guards and asked:

"Good day my friend. I'm here under Queen Ashe's orders, have you by any chance seen Champion Tryndamere passing through?"

"The barbarian? Aye." The sentinel's voice was muffled by his full helm. "He came through the first lights of the mornin'. Leaving to Freljord I think, took an carriage and a small escort and set off."

"Smelling of alcohol or rage?"

The guard laughed under the metal helmet. "I'd say both."

Dimitri thanked the guard and went back into the Institute. He passed through a few summoners and was on his way to the bar when he saw Miss Fortune walking towards him.

"Hey there, hung. How is it doing?" The pirate said, smilimg.

The norse pulled her to a emptier corridor and placed a palm on her face. "You just can't keep this pretty mouth shut, huh?"

The pirate rested a finger on the buckle of his belt. "Why don't you quit bitching? No one heard us, I could've screamed all I wanted."

"So you're saying that no one knows I almost 'fucked you senseless'?" He grabbed the back of her head.

After a few seconds she realized why that expression was so familiar. "Ashe told you about my little gossiping? Interesting..."

"Anybody else heard of our little encounter?"

"Yeah sure." She answered with a natural smile. "Caitlyn knows it. Sivir and Tristana also do. And I hope Gangplank finds out." She finished with a sexy giggle.

"...Why?" Dimitri said after a moment, staring blankly at her.

"They're my girls! Ashe, Cait, Sivir and little Tristana. We're the ADCs, we kick ass." She was still smiling.

"That's plain stupid"

"Fuck you!" She removed her hand from his pants. The samurai didn't notice, but she was fiddling with his pubic hair.

"Why would you want Gangplank to know that? So he can storm into my house and shoot the shit out of me?"

"That idea is starting to sound pleasant actually. You're very rude, you know that?" The pirate was mocking him. "And why do you care so much? This fame might bring you some friends, after all, you're needing that."

"Ashe don't want me to go around the Institute making 'friends' apparently. She says it's not good for the image of Freljord."

"Wait... Ashe said that?" Sarah bit her finger and gave a short laugh. "Sounds like someone is jealous."

Dimitri waited her to finish laughing. "She's a queen. I was born in a shit-hole of a village. Plus, she'll be marrying Tryndamere soon."

"If you'd seen the look in her face when I told that I had sex with you, well... You wouldn't say that. And you may be from a shit-hole but you're sexy as hell. And have a big gun." The pirate grabbed his penis and gave it a light squeeze through the black cloth of his pants.

Blood began to circulate in his sensible member. The pirate sensed the excitement and moved her palm to his balls, playing with them. They were in a corridor but not even one summoner passed by them since they engaged the conversation.

"Here's not the place." Dimitri said, fighting against the urge to take her right there.

"We can go to my place, no problem. Or you don't want to betray your newfound passion for your own queen."

"'Passion for my own queen'? I've already told you, there's nothing between me and Ashe." He couldn't even fool himself.

"Then what keeps you from fucking me until dinner?" The redhead had a devilish smirk and a magic touch. "Or you don't want to give Freljord a bad impression? Bitch, please."

A sigh of pleasure came of his throat as she grabbed the head of his shaft. "I'm late actually, so..." A hard tug at his penis interrupted his speech. She pulled his skin up through the black pants, covering his head with pure pleasure for a second.

"I can get you off in a minute, don't worry. Or are you so in love that..."

"I am not in love!" The nord brusquely pulled her red hair behind. Letting go, he commanded: "Lead the way."

With a smile she pulled his hand and they walked through the Institute. Dimitri didn't know exactly where Sarah was taking him, but the way was familiar. After a few minutes he confirmed his doubts: in front of him stood Graga's Bar. She opened the door and went in first. The bar was empty except for Gragas, Graves, Twisted Fate and Twitch. Gragas was wiping some glasses as usual while Graves commented on how TF's brains would look good on marble.

"The bathroom is on the left. Go ahead, I'll meet you in a minute." She whispered to Dimitri's ear just before raising her arms to compliment Graves.

The nord waved a hand at Gragas, who nodded back, and walked into a door with a masculine stickman drawn on it. The restroom was small, fit for one single toillet and a small opaque window close to the ceiling. It wasn't the most comfortable cabin but at least was clean. He sat at the closed toilet and waited.

Just as he was about to leave, someone knocked at the door. Dimitri unlocked the door and a flurry of red hair instantly invaded the small space. Miss Fortune envolved her arms around his neck and their lips met in a violent kiss. She sucked on his tongue and licked his lips, leaving wetness on their mouths. He tugged at the collar of her white shirt and ripped it apart with one movement.

Buttons felt to the floor and her thin scarlet bra ripped right in the middle, releasing her huge milky teats in one burst. Her light pink nipples jiggled in the stuffy air before the samurai groped at them, squeezing hard with his long fingers. She leaned back until her back touched the bathroom door an messed with Dimitri's grey hair as he descended to lick her chest between her two breasts.

She took a deep breath as he bit one hard nipple. His hand passed through her back and grabbed her soft but cheek, pulling the pirate's left leg around him.

"Open your pants..." Miss Fortune whispered between a moan and a gasp.

And so the norse unbuttoned and pulled his heated meat out of its confinement. Its hot touch met the redhead's bellybutton. She giggled at that but anothe bite at her breast brought another low moan. Dimitri let her left breast go and took her hand gently. He leaded her to hold his cock, and with no more instructions she began to stroke. What started as a caress got tighter and turned into a fast hanjob that sent pulses of ecstasy through the norse's testicles and belly. The head poked at the leather pants just above her womanhood, repeatedly.

The atmosphere was getting warmer as Sarah was pulled down by her red locks. His grip was tight around her hair and she was forced to her knees. Still grabbing her head, he rubbed his huge cock on her face. The 8 inches covered her cheek as she licked the base of the shaft. With one hand the pirate pointed it upwards and began sucking one ball inside her wet mouth, tongue caressing the sensitive skin with every flick.

Her hand had him by the round head and another hand grabbed the member from behind. But she was kneeled in front of him, how could she...

"What the fuck?" Dimitri opened his eyes to see a blue hand tightening around the base of his thick member. As dimitri followed the arm coming from behind him he felt a warm breath at the back of his head.

"Did you miss me?" A seductive feminine voice whispered at his ear, followed by a wet tongue licking it.

"What the fuck?" Sarah dropped a heavy testicle off her mouth. "Evelynn, what are y..."

Before she could finish her question, the Widowmaker's free arm grabbed the pirate's hair and shoved it against Dimitri. "Shut up and enjoy it, Sarah."

The nordic cock was suddenly surrounded by heat and moisture, almost making a whole lot of cum go down Sarah's throat, but he held the wave of pleasure. The pirate's amber eyes opened wide and then closed in effort not to puke at the head that was poking the back of her throat. When Evelynn finally released the redhead, she gagged and coughed hard. Evelynn didn't loose time and stroked the base of the cock as the other woman recovered from the unprepared deepthroat.

"Evelynn?! What the fuck..." Cough. "...are you doing here?"

The Widowmaker didn't stop the handjob. "I heard your little conversation on the corridors, you should be more careful about what you say, and where you say it." She chuckled lightly. "When my old friend Dimitri got here I was already waiting for you guys. Now that it's all explained, shall we go back to business? "

Evelyn pushed Miss Fortune's head once again, this time the pirate was prepared and engulfed the wet manhood deep inside her mouth. When her head bobbed alone, Evelynn's hand joined the other and stroked Dimitri while the redhead sucked him.

Fortune gave the best blowjob he'd ever had, skilled tongue rotating around his length before every extraction. Every time she pulled her head back, Sarah's mouth acted in a vacuum effect, pulling the foreskin back around the head. Every tine she sucked in, the foreskin stretched back and her slippery tongue worked around the hot flesh.

Evelynn was kissing Dimitri's neck while working both hands on the base of the shaft. He felt her unhumanly huge breasts sliding down his back and observed them as the woman kneeled beside Miss Fortune. She dug her blue fingers between the pirate's legs and the other hand raised to the nord, grabbing him by his sack. She played with the two orbs, twisting and squeezing them as the redhead at her side performed a flawless blowjob.

The sight of these two beauties kneeled before his cock was too much for Dimitri to take in and he felt a hot pressure building up in his crotch. Sarah's wet sucking was getting faster and saliva started dripping from her mouth. Evelynn came closer and was now sucking one of his balls hardly, also using a lot of lubrication.

When both women opened her yellow eyes and looked up at him at the same time he couldn't hold it. The full relaxation of his body was enough for the girls to know what was coming. They opened their mouths in front of his cock, putting their dripping tongues out. Each one used a hand to stroke his wet 8 inches member until it began pulsing.

With a loud groan, Dimitri released his cum with one powerful blast. The thick liquid left a long white line from Eve's chin to Sarah's forehead. Both mouth were filled with it too and a little felt to their voluptuous breasts in periodic globs.

When they stopped rubbing his pulsating penis, thre nord sitted back in the toillet and the women rested their heads on the door behind them. They didn't swallow the load, instead they kissed each other. The kiss was wet and Dimitri's cum spilled from between their lips, descending to their chins.

After several minutes exchanging tired slow kisses, Evelynn broke up their lips. "I think I'd better be going now. Clean up, huh?" The blue woman disapeared in a puff of crimson smoke and slipped through the door.

Sarah grabbed some toillet paper and wiped the semen from her chin and lips while the samurai cleaned her breasts.

"Look, I'm not a bad person." She said when her face was clean. "I know you like Ashe, so I won't tell anyone about this."

"I would appreciate that. Thank you, Sarah." He stood up at the tiny cabin and motioned to the door with a smile. "Ladies first."

The pirate tried her best to close her white shirt and left the bathroom after kissing the nord's cheek. When Dimitri left, about five minutes later, only Gragas was at the bar, and sleeping.

"Feeling lonely withou Tryndamere, huh?" Dimitri woke him.

"What?" The fat man rubbed his sleepy eyes. "That asshole has gone home? Gods be good!"

They laughed together and jested a little more before Dimitri left through the door.

...

_Not expecting more of Miss Fortune so soon huh? Me neither. It just came naturally as I wrote the chapter, just as Evelynn did. Acutally this wasn't even supposed to be a smut chapter, but well... _

_Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, critiques are welcome as always. Cya!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

By the time he left the bar the afternoon sun was almost giving up for the dusk blueish aura. Halls and corridors were flowing with summoners chatting and discussing fervently about something that sounded like a battle.

"Did you see Katarina's quadra kill? It could've been a penta if Taric hadn't stole that last kill. That fag!" One of the sunmoners said cheerly.

"Hey, that's offensive." Another commented.

They all seemed to be talking about this "match", making Dimitri curious. He walked against the human flow, trying to find the source of it. The more he went ahead, the thicker the crowd got, being impossible to pass through without shoving somebody aside. The nord had no problem about it though, he was taller than most of the summoners.

The crowd leaded him to the center of the institude, where a huge dome was surrounded by a lively garden of flowers, trees and bushes. The stone rounded wall was slightly purple, tainted by blue by indigo torches. The rounded roof was adorned with gold details and almost trembled with the noise inside.

Dimitri passed through the stuffed gates, where a sign above it read: Summoning Hall. It was a circular tall room with some kind of stone pedestal in the center. It was carved by various runes and surrounded by a thousand or more chairs, all facing the center disposed in a cone formation. Also around the pedestal, there were ten hip-height pillars with transparent globes on top of them.

In the center there were ten summoners with their purple robes and ten champions with their exotic outfits. He saw Taric with his crystal armor talking to Ezreal, Renekton complaining loudly and Fiora mocking him.

"Soraka would give me a harder time in top lane than you did!" Everyone in the center busted in laughter, even Soraka.

Only when the reptile shoved Dimitri aside the champions noticed him. By then all the spectators had left the audience and he was the only one standing on the stairs.

"Watch where you step, lizard." The norse said, looking back at Renekton.

The reptile stared at him in anger, thinking of a throwback, but all he could answer was "Fuck you!"

"Soar loser!" Fiora called from below.

Renekton grunted in stress and left the hall muttering something about making bacon out of her huge ass. As the nord walked down the steps, a jolly summoner invited him to join the conversation.

"I still can't believe you stole that pentakill. I should gut you for that, Taric!" The redhaired assassin said pulling out a throwing knife and gesturing at Taric's stomach.

"It was the Sunfire Cape, I swear it!" Taric junped back from the blade before realizing it was only a jest.

"And why the fuck did you buy him a Sunfire Cape?" Katarina directioned the blade to one of the summoners.

The woman raised her hands laughing. "I don't know, I don't like to follow those same support builds, it comes a time when they become kind of useless."

The assassin smirked and changed the subject. When Dimitri stepped onto the runed stone, Fiora greeted him with an ironic bow, being responded by an ironic kiss to the back of her hand.

"Lady Laurent"

"Mister Wulfrichov, so pleasant to meet you again." She was smirking.

"That's good to hear, I was wondering if our first date had been a failure or a success."

As he said the word 'date', Fiora's smirked curled back and her eyes rushed around, expecting that no one had heard that.

"Hey! Shut the fuck up!" She whispered angrily.

"Well, after Gangplank's loosened his mouth at yesterday's dinner I don't think that there's a problem."

Indeed, he could sense corners of eyes directed at his conversation with the duelist, trying to get a gossip out of it. When his eyes met with a pair of light green pools, one covered by a crimson curtain and the other carved by a thin scar. Katarina walked his way, still holding a knife and an evil grin on her flawless face. She was beautiful indeed, with her straight red hair and her tigh leather pants, cringing to her thick legs. Her feet made no sound against the stone floor but her blade made a little ragging sound against the cloth of his shirt.

"So... Dimitri, right?" The assassin aproached.

"Katarina, the Grim Blade?" He mocked her.

She sheathed her blade chuckling. "You'd better watch how you talk to me, Shitblade. We're gonna face each other in the fields tomorrow, you don't want me to focus you."

"Shitblade, really? I'm starting to think that lame nicknames are the League's speciality. " The norse mocked her, not whitout noticing Fiora's embarrassment. "Anyways... what were you saying about the fields?"

"Summoner's Rift, tomorrow is Monday. There are political matches every monday, and tomorrow it'll be Freljord and Noxus."

"Political match? Ashe didn't tell me anything about that."

"That's probably because you weren't supposed to make part of it. But as that barbarian ran away, I guess you're replacing him in top lane."

"Top lane?" Dimitri frowned in curiosity.

Katarina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, they're gonna teach you everything. Noob."

Dimitri chatted with the champions and summoners in the hall but left some minutes later. He didn't know if Katarina hated him or if it was her way to relate to others, but her tone was calmly aggressive, filled with sarcasm. Every laugh she emitted was ironical or evil, and so were her smiles. She constantly pulled her red bangs behind her ear, exposing the smooth skin of her neck in a kind-of-cute movement.

Fiora was in the conversation laughing and joking with the rest, not dismissing her cocky attitude though. When Dimitri asked for Ezreal to tell him one of his famous adventures, Taric's warning eyes shot through the norse, and he felt suspicious about the Gem Knight.

In his way out, he walked along with the redhead assassin, chatting until she entered the Noxian street to the westof the Institute. Then, a quick visit to the arena to satisfy his need for unsheathing his katana rendered Dimitri a free wet stone. Even though mithril rarely needed any sharpening, it was good to have one home. When he came back to the Freljordan street, it was already dark and he was already fixing the kitchen to cook a simple dinner when Ashe knocked.

She greeted him formally and he invited in. The archer sat at a desk and opened a book, reading through it.

"'The Secrets and Shortcuts to... Successfully Loving'?" She raised the book so he could see the red cover. "Dimitri, is this yours?"

He shoved one frying pan back inside a cabinet and raised his eyes to her. "What the fuck?" He walked to the desk and skimmed through the pages. He began to laugh as sexual techniques were dedcribed by the author.

"Whaaat? Give me that, I want to laugh too!" She raised frim the desk, standing next to the samurai.

He pointed a sentence to her, laugh even harder. "Introduce your staff into your partner's portal upwards to reach her most sensitive areas. The summoner who lived here must've been the weirded creep in the Institute."

"Aw, come on, he was okay. Poor boy, too young to be a summoner, he didn't have many friends." Ashe said with pity. That was one of her qualities, pity for the weaker, that's why she wanted peace in Freljord, so that the weaker tribes wouldn't get raided by barbarians ans pillagers. The irony was that her own future husband stood against everything she protected.

"You're too kind. Imagine if he went around the halls, sticking his staff into every available portal he found." He laughed, but then remembered the reason why she was mad at him earlier. It was better to have avoided the subject, but she had already noticed it too.

The archer's smile faded but she continued on reading the book for a while. An awkward silence filled the small house until Dimitri felt like he had to break it.

"So, I was going to make dinner, would you accompany me?" He invited her.

Ashe closed the erotic book and placed it back on the desk, responding. "There's another Champion' dinner today, it happens every Saturday and Sunday. Shall we meet there?"

"Uh... Why don't you stay here until we have to go? We can search for another weird book or something the summoner left behind."

The archer leaned back on a stone wall pondering. Finally she answered. "Fine, I guess I can stay." Trying to repress a smile.

Dimitri made a simple tea with common freljordan tea, it was cheap and didn't taste like nectar, but remembered them of home. They talked about Ashe's political plans, the archer trying to be serious about it but Dimitri kept jesting, stealing giggles and chuckles out of her. He admired her determination on achieving her goals, even though he didn't think they were possible, such a strong will lighted a flick of hope inside him. She was certainly someone to look upon.

She looked out to the moon smiling. "We'd better get going. Actually I think we're kinda late."

Dimitri went to the nightstand near his bed and pulled a mechanical watch. "Yeah... We're a little late."

Ashe stood up from the chair. "I guess time flies with you."

Their eyes met in an intense gaze and Dimitri felt his heart beating for the second time. He was about to say something, qnything to break the silence but the queen awkwardly deviated her eyes across the floor, blushing her cheeks.

"Yeah... We'd better get going." She said going for the door.

"Right, right."

They walked to the dinner silently, two cloaked shadows surrounded by an almost touchable cloud of uncomfortable silence. When they got there, food was already being served and the hall was almost full. Heavy, gentle, exaggerated and happy voices filled the place, each engaged in one different conversation. Dimitri sat on his chair at the end of the table while Ashe proceeded to her royal seat at the the other end.

"Spiritsblade. Glad to seenyou again." Volibear shook his hand with a huge white paw.

"Hey ther Volibear, how are you tonight?" Dimitri responded sitting at his side.

They ate their meals talking about their old homes but when the conversation drifted to Volibear's political influences, Dimitri had nothing to say. He told the bear that he was born a common peasant from a little village, and to that the answer was:

"Sometimes I wish I was born just another witless bear in a cave, spending his days eating salmon and sleeping "

This gave the samurai something to think about but it was stopped by a voice calling him. When he looked up, Ashe was waving at him.

"Yes, my queen?"

She motioned to Tryndamere's empty seat. "Come closer, we need to talk."

Volibear was good company, but his queen was definitely his best friend at the Institute and as she said before, time flied when they were together. When he seated at her right side it came to him that she hadn't called him to chat.

"Nunu's contacts report that Tryndamere went back to Freljord to do some raiding." Her tone was serious.

"I thought we already knew that." The samurai said with confusion.

"It is said the barbarian is gathering a small force to head east." The yordle interjected with a cup of ale in hand. "Ashe told me that you come from these lands."

He stared blankly at Nunu's round face while wondering what they could possibly want from him. "Aye."

"We were wondering if you could get there before Tryndamere and try to stop him from slaying your people."

"My people? My people were the villagers from Hillfoot, all slaughtered by the wolf on my shoulders." His grey eyes were cold towards the yordle embassor.

The little one tried to argue but Ashe placed a hand on Dimitri's and looked into his eyes. "Pleasr Dimitri. We know they respect you, I don't want any Freljordan killed." Her blue eyes broke the cold from his grey ones. "Please, just go there and talk to Tryndamere."

The nord gave her hand a slight caress, her fingers were thin and her pale skin was smooth and warm in contrast with his. Fingers hardened by the northern winds, he had the natural cold resistance that every true freljordan had, but for some reason her body seemed to have never felt the snow and ice from the mountains.

"Fine. I'll try talking to him." He looked up to her, coldness coming back to his grey eyes. "Hear that? Try."

Ashe had a look of concern on her face but nodded in understanding. Nunu started to look awkwardly at them and coffed as an interruption. "It's settled. You will travel on Wednesday."

"And remember that tomorrow we will have a match. You gotta be at the Summoning Hall at five in the afternoon, so don't be late." The archer added with a smile.

He ate at the barbarian's seat for the rest of the dinner, entertaining Ashe when she wasn't engaged with some political talk. When the feast ended, both of them headed to the after party to drink while listening to Sona's pleasant music. Ashe introduced him to her friends, Sivir, Caitlyn and Tristana but when she got to Miss Fortune her cheeks went red and she said nothing. The samurai sat with the women at some couches and the group was soon joined by Graves and Jayce, both clearly trying to make a move on Caitlyn.

Dimitri smoked one of Graves' cigars and had some glasses of juice, avoid all the alcohol offered to him. After about one hour Ashe aked him if he wanted to walk with her back to the freljordan street.

"Going home so soon? We were just getting started, our friend here didn't even had a drink." Sarah said, drunkenly giggling. Ashe felt uncomfortable with the redhead talking to him with so much intimacy so Dimitri walked away with her. "Aaaw, come back!" They heard the pirate calling from behind.

They spent the way revising all the political talk that Ashe had in the dinner, she was explaining everything and he was starting to understand how serious the situation was. Before they could notice, his house was there, the first one at the freljordan street.

"Do you want to come in?" He said while unlocking the door.

"What?! I mean..." She had got it all wrong. He started to feel embarrassed for what she was thinking he wanted. "It's kinda late, I'd better get some sleep."

"Yeah, sorry." The nord scratched the back of his head ashamed.

"Well, good night Dimitri." She hugged him in a surprising action.

It felt awkward at first, like she was beginning to regret, but before she could step back Dimitri held her in his eyes, trying to keep the hug as friendly as possible and his heart beating as slow as possible. He must have failed, for the archer moved away looking down with her blushing face, but instead of walking away awkwardly she gave him a warm smile and said nothing as she went to her house.

After his queen was gone Dimitri sat cross-legged on his bed, closed his eyes and explored the void within his mind.

For some reason he wasn't being able to reach a state of full concentration. Every time a connection to the spiritual world was sparking some kind of connection, Ashe's face came into the way, surrounded by a flurry of silver and pierced by two bright blue saphires. No matter how many times he shook that image away and returned to meditation, the Frost Archer appeared again. Each time she got closer, until her hands held the samurai by the neck and her breathing was warm on his lips.

Eyes opened like windows shattering to a blizzard. "Fuck." The nord stood up, pacing through the small house trying to forget his dreams. After a few minutes he went back to bed and closed his eyes again. it was no use, all he could think of was her silky skin, her blue eyes, the shape of her hips...

"Fuck." This time he walked to the kitchen to look at the piltover clock on the wall. he only managed to "sleep" for a little more than three hours. Tea would be good to rest. He sitted on the kitchen table pondering about his feelings while the tea boiled. He would never have anything with her, Ashe was his queen, he was no more than her servant, who would only be an obstacle to her political pursues.

Dimitri spent the rest of the night drinking northern tea and practicing with the katana at the backyard. When the first lights of the morning came into the short grass he decided his mind was concentrated enough to meditate. But as soon as his head laid on the pillow, a knock on the door woke him up. He walked through the house, stopping to look at the clock. He slept for two more hours, great.

As Dimitri went to the door he was fearing and hoping to see Ashe, but fortunately and unfortunately he didn't. Instead he looked down to see Nunu extending an opened hand.

"Morning." Dimitri shook hands with the yordle.

"Shall we go?"

"Destination..?"

"Talliart and a few summoners are waiting for you at the summoning hall to train you for the Summoner's Rift."

The samurai thought about asking for Ashe but decided just to go. "I'll get dressed."

From the gates of the hall he could see four summoners talking on the stone pedestal. He descended and shook their hands, greeting each one.

"Good Morning Dimitri." Talliart said formally. "Ready to learn how summoner's magic function?"

"Let's get this finished."

Talliart began explaining about the teleporting to the Rift, the three-lane strategy, the turrets and the minions and took great proud when talking about the nexus. The Grand-Sumoner was the Rift's engineer, he designed the turrets, the lanes and everything that could be considered a building. Next, another summoner explained him the item sistem.

His mithril blade made no difference in the fields, if he wanted it to reach its true sharpness, he would have to spend the gold retrieved from kills and farming in itens. Also, if he bought defensive itens he would be able to retain more damage from the enemies. He learned that when a champion got too many gold, be it by killing or farming, he would get an edge over his opponents, going in a snowball effect.

The third summoner teached about the map, the dispositionof the jungle and its paths, about the Blue Buff Golem that replenished his stamina and the Red Buff Dragon that improved his weapons. He told him about the dangerous and mighty Baron Nashor, and how slaying him could help your team in the match.

Tha last summoner, a old man with dark skin and darker eyes called Skyharr teached Dimitri the ways of magic in the Rift. He started with the telepathy between summoner and champion and went through the summoners' spells. But what he left for last gave Dimitri a bad feeling. After dying on the Rift, you came back to life at the fountain. The norse knew about the spiritual world and knew that death was nothing to play with.

They passed the rest of the day discussing about strategies and usages of spells and itens. When they were testing his skills at the arena, Ashe walked in.

"How is it going? Is he going to win the match for us?" She came in smiling.

One summoner turned to her. "Your pet wolf has sharp teeth."

She rolled her eyes to that, dismissing the summoner. "We should get to the Summoning Hall, the other champion are on the way."

Dimitri sheathed his katana and followed the archer to the hall. When they got there, the circular area was empty and their steps echoed through the stairs. When they reached the bottom she cupped both his hands in hers and looked up to his bearded face. "Are you ready for your first match?"

"Why? Should I be concerned?"

"No no... I'm sure you'll do more than fine." She said with a warm smile.

"Good luck then." He smiled back.

"Good luck".

She embraced him in her arms, her warm chest against his. The norse pulled his hands around her, hugging back and feeling peace more than anything.

...

_I just want to thank everyone who is reading this and putting up with my typing mistakes, please just ignore those. And for those who are asking for Ashe, well... make your conclusions._

_Next chapter we'll have Dimitri's first match and, depending on the lenght of it, a lemon :D_


	12. Chapter 12

The samurai and the archer stepped back from each other's arms just before champions and summoners entered the hall. All of them readied up on the plataform, preparing to travel to the Summoner's Rift. Draven and Darius were late so the eight champions and ten sumnoners had time to revise their strategies. The Freljordan team had Ashe and Nunu fighting in bottom lane, Anivia in the middle one, Volibear in the jungle and Dimitri at top.

He was slightly insecure about fighting alone in his lane but his summoner, a young freljordan girl with a white ponytail, reassured she would be there to guide him. When the noxian brothers arrived, everyone hurried to their stations, summoners handles their crystall orbs while champions stepped on glowing blue runes in the stone. The orbs began to shine as spells were casted upon them and blue beams shone through the stone.

Dimitri held his breath as a blue lighting took over his body. A sudden feeling of being thrown by a catapult came over, he could feel the pressure on his body. Then his feet met the stone floor again and he was standing in an identical platform facing a structure supporting a colossal blue crystal.

"Welcome to the Summoner's Rift." A harmonious voice echoed through the arena.

"Dimitri, can you hear me?" His summoner's voice was inside his head.

"You are my eyes, J'ollanda" That was her name, common in Freljord.

"Great. You're against Darius, buy Boots of Speed and three potions to get started." The summoner instructed. "We'll rush for a Ninja Tabi and why not a Black Cleaver."

"As you wish." He walked to the little store with the other champions and each one bought their starting itens from an elder yordle.

Before proceeding to the top lane he heard Ashe calling for him. When he turned she was looking back smiling. "Good luck, Spiritsblade."

He returned the smile. "Good luck, Frost Archer."

Dimitri walked through the lane in a fast pace, passing by two stone structures shaped like animals holding crystal staffs. These must be the turrets.

"These are the turrets, you can sit down at their base for a picnic in the early phase, but be careful." J'ollanda's voice filled his mind again. "They don't get stronger as champions do, give the match sometime and your enemies will start ignoring them to kill you."

"What a waste of a good picnic."

After a few seconds she spoke again. "Remember where the Blue Buff Golem is? Voli is asking for assistance over there, just damage it a bit and run back to your lane."

"Aye."

And so he did, surprised by the creature's size but not shook. When Voli lunged at it Dimitri unsheated his sword and slashed against the stone-skin of the monster a couple of times.

"Thanks Dimitri, you can go back now." The polar bear said between a strike and another, claws taking chunks ofstone.

Dimitri passed through a brush, feeling the invisibility spell applied by it and when he got back to the turret the small minions were already fighting their own war. Behind them Darius stood with his dark armor and heavy axe. His presence was frightening, but the nord learned that no matter how big your enemy is, you can always explore his flaws.

The minions were easy to kill and he slashed through them with no concerns.

"Calm down, you're pushing your lane too much by attacking minions like that." The summoner's voice echoed. "Stay your blade until you can deliver the killing blow."

Dimitri tried to, but he never knew when a minion was about to die, also his blade seemed dull, not cutting as it used to cut.

"Dimitri, I told you to calm down! Look at where you are."

"Can't you see I'm trying?" He talked back, but when he looked to his right the river that crossed the arena was behind him. That made him feel uncomfortable about staying there but he had to farm the minions otherwise Darius would have an advantage over him.

Through this phase, the noxian managed to spin his axe at Dimitri, slashing twice through his torso. The dark metal left two bleeding wounds but he was still in good shape and farming.

"Drink a potion, it will heal you."

Dimitri slashed at a minion's head and reached for the potion in his pocket. He popped it open and drank the red liquid in one gulp. It tasted like blood with fruits but made effect. His cuts started closing and blood stopped leaking. But just as the last wound was almost completely healed he noticed Darius approaching in a fast pace.

His axe extended to its full reach and got Dimitri by his back, pulling him closer. As he was dragged to Darius, the samurai slashed at the breach between the armor plates. Mithril left a bleeding gash on the executioner's stomach but it wasn't as deep as the samurai expected. Another axe swing slashed Dimitri, this time cutting his sleeve and his forearm. The samurai stepped back gaining distance and let his foe take another swing.

As Darius lifted the heavy axe for an uppercut, the nord shifted his weight and dodged the strike swiftly. He got his enemy off guard and now was time to deliver the finishing blow. A well placed strike cut Darius' at the side of his neck, followed by a blue transparent ghost blade. Both blades did good damage, leaving the thick neck gashed and bleeding and making the Noxian tripping back.

Dimitri had the advantage and readied his sword to finish the job. As he approached to kill, a sudden pain rushed through his spine, throwing him aside. When he looked back there was a grey werewolf with bloody claws. Both Warwick and Darius lunged at Dimitri and attacked at the same time. There was nothing he could do.

Darius' axe stuck deep into his left thigh, while dark claws slashed his face apart, killing the norse. But he didn't die. Dimitri was still there but it was not the same. Everything was black and white, he saw warwick running back to the river and Darius retreating, body on fire.

"First Blood!" The female voice echoed through the arena.

"Wait... wait..." J'ollanda said, anxiously.

"An enemy has been slain." The same voice said.

"Well, at least you killed him"

Dimitri felt too light and empty. "How?" He was still able to communicate with the summoner and that surprised him. "Wait... what is happening to me?"

"I ignited him." She said slightly proud. "You died, Warwick killed you. But you'll be back in some seconds."

"Killed by a wolf, huh? That's ironical." He had a bad taste in his mouth and his mind felt out of tune with his body. The idea of dying but staying alive was sinister, specially when you could see your own corpse laying bloody on the floor.

He didn't have much time to analyze death as he was soon respawned back to the fountain.

"Ok, you got some gold from that kill and those minions. Buy a Ninja Tabi and... let me see..." J'ollanda hesitated. "A ward would be nice to avoid ganks like that."

"Ganks?"

"Ambushes, the junglers are here for this after all."

When he got back to his lane he placed the ward in the river and continued farming. Darius managed to catch him with his axe but Dimitri easily got out of reach with a quick dash backwards. As Darius spinned his weapon to farm a couple of minions the samurai found a breach on his defence and lunged into the man. He cut through his arm with both blades and when the noxian tried to strike back, he pushed his hand aside, avoiding the axe and slashed his arm one more time.

In a desperate attempt to damage his foe, Darius spun around with more strength than precision. Even though it was a lousy move it hit Dimitri full in the chest, knocking him down. The noxian raised his axe to charge a devastating blow at the samurai, but just before his axe would split a face in half, the knocked down norse blocked the strike sideways with the handke if his katana, guiding the dark blade of his enemy into the earth. In succession, he drove the tip of the sword upwards, stabbing the big man's stomach. As the blade exited through his spine, blood leaked in quantity, spilling on Dimitri's cloak.

He pushed the dead body aside and stood up, bloody and wounded. What he saw next was too fast for him to understand. He saw a flurry if red and black coming out of the river bush and felt a throwing knife being carved in his left shoulder, then the figure disappeared with a puff of pink smoke. He didn't have time to search fir his attacker as he felt two blades stabbing his back.

Then, the norse heard a familiar voice of a certain redhead assassin behind him. "Welcome to the Summoner's Rift."

"Katarina..." He whispered, blood leaking from his mouth.

Then she stuck her knives even deeper, cutting through his lungs and kidney. He fell to the floor and the last thing he saw was her black boots and leather pants running back into the river.

"Fucking Mike didn't report M.I.A.!" The freljordan summoner cursed in his mind.

"Didn't we have a ward?" He responded.

"Uh, well... I didn't notice her coming." She said with a bit of shame. "But it wouldn't be of any use, you had just killed Darius."

"Yeah, sure."

Dimitri bought a Black Cleaver and a couple of health potions and went back to his lane. During the match he killed Warwick when the werewolf tried to steal their Golem.

"You should have his fur on your cloak, Ionian." Sejuani, who assisted him, jested as she went back to her jungle.

In top, things started well, he was farming more than his adversary and Darius couldn't damage him so much as he did before. But when his ward faded out the Sinister Blade trapped him again. It happened twice, first she got the kill and then she gave it to Darius, who stuck his axe into the norse's shoulder so deep and violently, he almost split the man apart.

He wasn't going so well, but Ashe was having a great advabtage over Draven and when the team fights started, victory was certain. Even though Dimitri got some kills from the battles, Katarina always appeared behind him, killing him in a matter of seconds. J'ollanda was beginning to curse the assassin loudly, giving the samurai sone headaches.

When the noxian Nexus collapsed he was dead, killed by the same assassin as before, but his team scored an ace and won the match. According to his calculations he finished the game with five kills and seven deaths, five of them by the skilled hands of the Sinister Blade, who was standing in frint of him at the Summoning Hall.

"Nice score for a new kid." Her curvy body walked towards him.

"It would've been better if you didn't have a crush on me." He shook her hands, almost crushing her hand.

She sighed in pain but kept he cocky attitude. "Don't flatter yourself, Spiritsblade." And with a devilish gaze she left. He couldn't help but to look back at her.

Hips swaying in that tight black leather, knives dangling accordingly. He red hair wave through the air, even more beautiful than Miss Fortune's crimson locks. When he turned back to the champions, Sejuani was standing in front of him. Her helmet was below her left arm, exposing a short white hair.

The woman looked like Ashe in a way, the blue of their eyes was the same tone, their hairs were also the same silver and both skins were pale from the north. But the Winter's Wrath was different in so many ways. She was much taller, her eyes meeting Dimitri's at the same height. She had muscular arms and broader shoulders than the Frost Archer. Beside that all, her heavy armor contrasted to Ashe's light robes.

"Couldn't expect a neutral score from an Ionian." She said, staring coldly at him. "You just had to feed, didn't you?"

"Isn't my grey hair enough to prove how freljordan I am?" He scratched his beard, gesturing.

"So why don't you carry a man's weapon like a true nord would?"

"Oh I'm sorry, you must be mistaking me for a brainless barbarian, or perhaps for someone from your tribe."

"Are you calling my people stupid?"

"I don't know anyone from your tribe, but judging by their leader... they can't be very smart." He didn't smile or chuckled even as Sejuani' s face began to blush in anger.

She pinned his chest with a finger. "I won't take shit from someone who fights like a eastern!" Her voice was loud enough to drag some attention.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Ashe came to them in a fast pace. "Are you two arguing after such a successfulmatch?"

Sejuani stepped back from Dimitri and he also kept his distance, knowing how dangerous the woman could be.

"Just keep your dog leashed, Ashe." She said before walking out of the hall.

"This pet talk is starting to bug me." He turned to the queen, casually.

"Just ignore these people." A sigh of exhaustion came of her mouth. "I'm leaving, you wanna walk with me?"

That made him smile. "Yes, of co..."

Nunu pushed himself in the conversation. "Actually. Dimitri and I have to discuss his travel to Freljord." He looked up at the bearded man. "I'll meet you at the bar, take your time."

As the yordle walked out Ashe sighed again. "Well... good job on the Rift, Dimitri. Guess we'll meet tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow then."

Ashe began raising her arms for a hug but stopped halfway and only shook his hand cordially. He watched the archer walking to the door and going away. Then, he said farewell to the few summoners and champions still in the hall and proceeded to meet Nunu.

When he got there, Dimitri nodded to Gragas and sat in a dark corner.

"Here's the briefing." The yordle extended a map on the table. "My eyes in the north report that Tryndamere is hosting a welcoming banquet in his tribe, here. But in a couple of days he will travel to the east, and raid villages on this area here. Can you point me where your hometown wad exactly?" He looked up to the taller man.

Dimitri glanced over the old paper picturing Freljord and laid a finger on the eastern side. "It was here, under the foot of this hill."

The ambassador scratched his chin. "Interesting... given the position of your village, it might be the one he attacks first."

"I'll wait him there." The nord replied coldly. "I won't be alone."

"You're a fast thinker, huh?" He chuckled. "It's settled, you'll be traveling a day after tomorrow. Sejuani is going if you but she has a different destination."

"Sejuani..?"

"Olaf and Trundle are coming back this day so he had been given permission to leave."

Dimitri and Nunu settled the details and when finished, the samurai went back home, leaving the yordle talking toGragas. It was almost nine o'clock by his calculations and the halls were emptier than usual. Monday was not the best day to go out at night.

When he got to the northern wing of the main building summoners were all gone. A cold breeze rose his cloak, accompanied by the sound of footsteps. He glanced over his shoulders but could only see a summoner far away,going the opposite direction. The sounds creept up again, this time making him stop and turning back quickly.

Now not even the lone summoner could be seen, not a single living being. He fastened his pace and slowed only when he arrived at the gate of his house. Concerned, he made sure to lock the door behind him and then went to the kitchen to prepare the usual tea. As the water boiled he went to his closet to change clothes but noticed something wrong.

The wind outside could be heard. The windows were closed but when he looked at the glass door that lead to the backyard it was half opened. Looking around the room, nothing was out of place but something seemed wrong. Dimitri closed the door and placed a hand on the sheathed sword, ready to face an intruder. There was no one behind the curtains. No one in the closet or wardrobe. Not even under the bed.

Suddenly a loud sound came bursting from the kitchen and Dimitri pulled his blade in a fraction of a second. But there was no enemy, it was only the water that boiled too much and spilled through the counter. He unsheathed the sword and relaxed.

"It's just my mind playing tricks on me." He whispered to himself as he entered the wet kitchen.

It was only when he grabbed a cloth to clean the mess that he saw it. A waving red courtain moved with the wind outside his window. When he glimpsed two bright green eyes, they were already lunging at him.

...

_So, this was Dimitri's first match and next chapter the Sinister Blade is paying Dimitri a little visit. Thank you all for the reviews, for reading and for bearing with my typos. Chapter 13 is coming soon by the way!_


	13. Chapter 13

The samurai had no time to think or react as his occult enemy knocked him to the floor. His back hit hard against the wet floor of the kitchen, followed by the back of his head. He tried to get up but his attacker was above him.

He only recognized the freen eyes when he looked upon them. Katarina Du Couteau was on top of him, holding a knife against his throat, sitting on his lap with her legs around him, pinning his hips to the ground. She smirked sensually while caressing the skin of his neck with the edge of her blade.

"Surprised to see me, Spiritsblade?"

"What are you doing?" He said not moving a muscle under the cold steel.

"Paying you a little visit." The assassin emitted an evil chuckle. "Let's say... to congratulate you for your first victory."

"Stop playing, tell me what you want."

"Cut to the chase, huh?" She moved her knife to his left cheek, prassing hard until blood began leaking. "I like that..."

"What do you want with me?"

"Your fame precedes you, you know?" She stared at his face, getting closer. "I just want to give you a welcome gift, but there is one condition..."

She paused, leaning closer until her nose went deep into Dimitri's neck, smelling his scents. Her face went upwards, planting little kisses along the way, until reaching the thin cut recently made on his face. She opened her mouth slowly, breathing out warmly, then she licked the stream of blood off his skin. "... You can't accept this gift."

That weakness was the breach that Dimitri needed. With all his strength, he pushed the assassin to the side, throwing her on the ground. Both their bodies bolted from the kitchen floor instantly, but Katarina already had her weapon in hand. Before the nord could react, he was attacked by a flurry of stabs and slashed but managed to dodge half of them and avoid the critical ones. His shirt was ragged in about seven places, blood stains expanding on the thin cloth. When he finally got space to unsheath his sword, the assassin vanished in front of him, only to reappear behind.

With a quick succession of movements, Katarina kicked behind his knee, making him kneel. Then she twisted his sword wrist, dropping the katana to the floor. The weapon was kicked away from the kitchen and Dimitri was kicked to the ground. His chest hit the hot water on the kitchen floor and he felt a strong strike to the back of his head. That made him dizzy in such a way that when he noticed Katarina was cuffing him, there was no time to react.

He rolled around facing up but a heavy boot stomped his chest. "You can't run. Not from me." The redhead said with a grin on her face.

"Violence is not allowed inside the Institute, you know that!" The nord protested, trying to stand up.

"I've killed a summoner once... and beat up a couple more. I think the Institute just got used to my brutality." She pointed the tip of her knife to his throat and leaned over. "Now stay still, you don't want to get cut."

The cold steel rested on the base of his collar and traced a line until his hips, opening his shirt in half with a dry ragging sound. The assassin feasted her eyes with the sight of Dimitri's muscular chest, his toned abs covered with thin streams of blood. With her free hand she caressed his pecs, wetting her hand with the red fluid. She felt every muscle, every rib and every hair while her hand descended to his lower stomach.

When the exploring fingers reached the edge of his crotch, Dimitri completely forgot about the blade touching his neck and the assassin that was slashing at him a few minutes ago. Now all he wanted was that her bloody hand continued its path inside his pants.

But it didn't. She stopped after tugging his belt with a devilish smile and raised her hands to his face. A bloody finger ran over his lips, forcing its way in. The nord opened his mouth slightly, tasting his own blood from her fingers, it tasted like iron and ice. When the finger was clean Katarina sucked it and rested her hand on his chest.

Starting to move her hips on his lap and making circles with her knife she teased. "What shall we do next?" Her but cheeks brushed against both sides of his concealed shaft. "I see our little friend here is ready for some action."

"Little you said?" The samurai chuckled lightly while examining her body. Katarina had an athletic body, evidenced by her muscular thighs and hard abs. A tattoo could be seen on the left side of her torso but its edges were concealed by her clothes. He traced his eyes through the ink until it reached the black jacket that covered her upper chest. She had generous breasts, not as much as Sarah or Evelynn but they were perky and smooth.

The assassin noticed his gaze on her bust and removed the small jacket. "I'd better get my clothes off or you'll stain them with blood." As she threw her jacket away her fit shoulders were revealed, but her breasts were still inside the leather strap that tightened around them. "I bet you want to rip this off, huh? I don't think so." She giggled standing up.

With one foot on each side of his head, she unbuckled her belt, slowly pulling her pants down. Her boots came off then and she was standing above the samurai wearing only her scarlett panties, chest strap and leather gloves and boots. "You'll do as I say before you can make your own requests." Her thumbs lowered the red panties slightly. "Understood?"

"Yes ma'am. " If he was trying to run before, now all he wanted was to do what she asked him and stick his cock the deepest he could inside her.

With his nod, the assassin lowered her undergarments wich rolled around her thighs. The cloth was quickly discarded and her nether region was exposed to the nord. She lowered her body, spreading her legs and showing her pink folds wet with excitement. When she was kneeled on the wet floor and her legs were completely opened around Dimitri's head she dropped her knife on the floor and opened her lips with two fingers. The hot skin welcomed his tongue with a pulsation as Katarina gasped with the sudden lick.

The nord raised his head from the kitchen floor in order to reach her cunt and was now licking its entire juices began leaking from her entry into his mouth, the redhead sat herself on his face, surosurprising him with the pressure. He was practically forced into sticking his tongue inside her due to her weight, extracting a long moan off her.

The pleasure was so much that Katarina looked down with a sudden rush of desire, grabbing Dimitri's short hair and moving her hips back and forth on his lips. Juices and saliva were drooling over the nord's shaggy beard and him too was burning with desire.

Still holding him by the hair, the assassin leaned back in an arch letting her head hang and her hairfl fall. She supported her weight on her prisioner's crotch while rubbing hers on his mouth fiercely. Her hips were almost spasming as she moaned loudly from the oral sex, wet tongue sliding through the walls of her dripping womanhood. The pressure of her hand on his cock made Dimitri tighten his muscles briefly, but when she squeezed his cock through the cloth of his pants a rush of pleasure came from the member, curling his toes and making him grunt on her pussy.

"I guess I was wrong." Katarina said, lacking air. "That's fucking big, Dimitri."

He shuted her by biting her clitoris but lightly, as one bites a nipple. A peak of ecstasy rushed through her body in one fast wave, contracting all her muscles and opening her mouth in silence. She held her breath as the nord worked tongue and teeth around her most sensitive spot. When the pleasure was too much for the assassin to hold, her body shivered on top of him and she let loud moans fill the small kitchen.

Suddenly the grasp around Dimitri's cock tightened, almost painfully, and she grabbed a handful of grey hair, pulling. "Fuuuck... Don't you dare stop now..." The captor ordered between moans.

Putting more weight on his face, Katarina arched her back, almost laying down on his chest and all her body relaxed at tje same moment. A desperate scream of pleasure came accompanied by a jet of her warm juices spilled inside the nord's mouth. He made sure to drain every drip he could while her athletic thighs convulsed around his head, pressing together repeatedly.

When her orgasm ceased she raised her hips and sat on her captive's chest, resting her sweatty body and recovering her breath. Dimitri's mouth was filled with the taste of her juices, his lips and beard covered by a wet sheen of it. He sat up to get more confortable after all, lying on a hard wooden floor with your cuffed arms below you wasn't the best feeling.

"Are you uncuffing me now?" He asked, reaching for her mouth.

The assassin kissed his lips with hers, locking them together for a few seconds and said with her face still touching his. "Only when I'm finished." With that, the assassin opened her mouth and licked his lips, messing them with her saliva. He struggled to capture her tongue inside his mouth and sucked it hungrily.

The couple stood like that for several minutes. Katarina appreciating the taste of her own womanhood on his mouth while sigging on his lap and feeling his hard rock member against her butt. Dimitri feeling her breathing and her warm cheeks touching his cock through his pants.

"Why are we still wearing something?" The man cut the kiss brusquely.

She seemed to have forgotten that she was still concealing her breasts and that he was still wearing pants and stared down in confusion. For one second she looked so innocent, but that look faded as she smirked and unlaced her chest leather strap.

Her pale breasts almost bursted out of her clothing when the last lace was undone. They were perky and firm, considerably big and her nipples were light brown and a little puffy. She caressed them herself but soon allowed Dimitri to envelop them in his lips. He bited them gently like he did on her clitoris, wich made her gasp and and scratch his muscular back with her nails. The assassin rested her nose on his head and he could feel her warm sharp exhales on his shaggy hair. He urged to touch the pair of round flesh, to fill his hands with her breasts but no matter how hard he tried, Dimitri couldn't get away from the cuffs.

After her breasts were slick with saliva and her nipples hard and wet, Katarina pushed the nord down, resting her hands on his chest. He came back to the unconfortable position and was about to complain but this thought quickly faded when she sitted on his lap and began unbuckling his belt. If she was dominant and cruel before, now her eyes only showed a desperate antecipation as she bited a lip and pulled his pants down slowly.

A solid erect penis bursted out as its confinements came down, waving in the night air. The thick member faced upwards as Katarina held her breath in order to admire its size and diameter, the smooth skin covering the beginning of the relatively small head. Her mind was static and so was she. If he could throw her on the ground and just invade her with it, he would. But Dimitri was tied up and she was in charge.

He had to wait for several seconds for the assassin's face go from shock and admiration to a devious smirk. She pressed his head against his bellybutton with the tip of her finger and traced a line from the tip to his sack. She giggled when the nord shivered in anticipation and held the tip between her thumb and forefin. The gentle stroke pulled his skin back and forth, caressing the flesh beneath it.

Every time the skine passed through the edge of the head, Dimitri's member pulsated. Getting tired of teasing Katarina suddenly grabbed the thick penis with her palm, squeezing it hard and feeling the warm flesh adapt to her grasp. Facing it upwards again, the redhead stroked it up and down in an increasing pace. When she was about to pass the head with her hand, she squeezed it harder and twisted her wrist, making a rotating movement at the top.

While her right hand enveloped the large shaft, her left fingers were busy going down on herself, caressing the hood of her clit. Both the masturbations were making her sexual senses recover from the previous orgasm and her pussy was already itching for more. When the handjob was at a constant frequency she leaned her head down and let a big stream of saliva fall on the exact tip of the penis. Then, Katarina used both her thumbs to spread the liquid around the pink fleshy head, lubrificating it. When she got back to stroking, she did it more fiercely, now emitting a low slick sound that completed her low gasps of excitement.

Her pussy was craving for him so she adjusted herself to sit on his crotch, sliding her lips around the thick member. Dimitri welcomed the wetness with a low groan and watched as the assassin moved her hips along his length. She locked her green eyes on the cock, her entry rubbing against it, juices being smeared on its skin. Her womanhood was hot and wet, and the nord could feel she was desperate for his cock.

His feeling was confirmed when she pulled her self up with a hand on his chest, the other pointing his penis upwards. She sat down, taking his whole length inside at once. When the tip reached her cervix, Katarina didn't hold back. Her nails dug in his chest as a scream of pleasure came ripping from her throat. She squeezed his testicles behind her as she raised her body for another fall. The caress made Dimitri arch his head back in pleasure and his cock pulsed inside her.

Her lips cringed to the skin of his member as she raised, leaving a trail of lubrification. This time she came down on him violently, hitting hard against his lap and grunting while closing her eyes. She stood there, pressing herself the hardest she could, like she was trying to bring the samurai's shaft even deeper. When her walls were well adjusted to him she opened her eyes with a released expression and grinned at him.

Katarina supported her weight on two hands against his pecs, pressing her round breasts between her arms, andbegan riding Dimitri. She quickly acquired a fast pace as her tight walls rubbed against the hard flesh. Her muscular hips swayed perfectly back and forth and her legs spreaded even more on each side of his body. By then the water on the floor was already cool and the kitchen was filled with slicky noises, heavy breathing and moans and scents of sex.

The intensity of her gaze was deepening as she stared into his eyes from above him. When the assassin leaned over to kiss Dimitri her breasts pressed against his chest, her smooth skin touching his haired and rough, hard nipples brushing past it. He sucked on her neck and raised his eyes to see her ass bouncing up and down behind her back. She bited him back, rotating her tight buttocks sensually on his cock showing the muscles of her thighs moving fiercely to make the circular movement.

Dimitri felt his cock being pulled and pushed in different directions as she worked around his lap. Leaving a couple of purple hickeys, the assassin raised back up without stopping and rested her hands on her ass. Her breasts waved in the air as she rode him and moaned sensually. Each hand grabbed a buttock and played with it, squeezing and spreading. Dimitri was urging to get free of the cuffs but it was no use, and also, he wouldn't stop Katarina now to ask for permission.

When feelings intensed the nord began to thrust himself up against the redhead. This gave the riding a new rhythm, faster but clumsy. Her hips met his irregularly, hitting against his making a loud slap sound every time. Her moans became wilder and her teats were bouncing free, each one at its own random direction. The shiny orbs covered by sweat were uncontrolable just as her scarlet hair and the movement of her hips.

"Oh shit, you're too big! I think I'm about to... FUCK!"

With that last cursed she opened her eyes and tore her nails in Dimitri's chest. Her hips came down instantly and he could feel his cock being choked by her pulsing walls. At first the pulses were shy and short, but when Katarina opened her mouth in a loud scream of pleasure and relaxed her body on top of him, her pussy throbbed fiercely around the cock.

Wih it came a very hot rush through the flesh and waves of her juices were spilled from inside her. His shaft was the deeper it could get, twitching with every throb, Dimitri felt a warm sensation coming from his testicles and started thrusting up again. The sudden move took Katarina by surprise and she collapsed on top of him, shivering and screaming from her ongoing orgasm.

The whole member throbbed hard against her wet walls as his semen was shot deep inside her. The pressure between their flesh was so much that the great quantity of seed was shot out of her womanhood into the wet floor. He thrusted a couple of times, spitting globs of thick white cum into the redhead and when he was finished he rested gis hips on the wet floor. Both of them were breathing hard, Katarina laid her perfect chest on his and didn't remove his penis from her, they just laid there for several minutes, still conected by their pulsing parts.

When Dimitri started wondering if the assassin had slept with her face buried in his neck she raised her head.

"Will you free me now that you're done?" The samurai said, turning at her.

"You behaved well, dog." Katarina bited his lip and gave him a long wet kiss. "But I don't have the keys from those, forgot to steal them."

"Oh, c'mon..."

She raised her chest up and then started standing up. The limp penis slided off her slowly, and came out with a low pop and a wave of cum. When she was finished dressing herself, the assassin leaned down on him and placed her mouth around the soft flesh, sucking every bit of cum from it while looking up into his eyes. With that farewell, Katarina smiled and left, leaping through the window she came from.

...

_Dif that take too much time? I don't know. Had a lot of fun writing this chapter, Katarina is one of my favorite champions in the game. Hope you enjoyed it and farewell fellas!_  



	14. Chapter 14

__Chapter 14 (skills)

_Hey there guys, I'll try writing Dimitri's skills here, don't mind me. This will probably come out OP but no one really cares. On a side note, thanks for all the favs, reviews, follows and virtual hugs!_

_..._

**Dimitri, The Spiritsblade.**

(Passive) Sharp Mind: 1.2% of Dimitri's AP is converted to AD.

(Q) Breach Between Worlds: Dimitri dashes forward, dealing physical and magical damage on enemies. This skill doesn't pass through walls. Range: 600

Cooldown: 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds

Cost: 80 / 85 / 90 / 95 / 100 mana

Physical Damage: 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 (+0.5 per AD)

Magical Damage: 70 / 105 / 140 / 175 / 210 (+0.5 per AP)

(W) Ghost Blade: (Passive): Increases critical strike chance for as long as Ghost Blade is not on cooldown. (Active): When Dimitri activates this ability his next basic attack will strike twice, dealing all on-hit effects. The second strike deals additional magic damage.

Cooldown: 9 / 8 / 7 / 5 / 4 seconds

Cost: 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 65 mana

Bonus Critical Strike Chance: 7 / 9 / 11 / 13 / 15

Additional Magic Damage: 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 55 (+0.4 per AP)

(E) Mental Break: Dimitri targets an enemy, marking his mind for 7 seconds. When Dimitri attacks this enemy the mark is consumed, the landed strike will have an additional critical strike chance and will deal magic damage. Range: 450.

Cooldown: 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 seconds

Cost: 80 / 85 / 90 / 95 / 110 mana

Bonus Critical Strike Chance : 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30

Magical Damage: 50 / 70 / 90 / 110 / 140 (+1.0 AP)

(R) Howl: Dimitri summons spirits that howl in a cone, severely silencing his enemies, dealing magic damage and reducing their armor for 5 seconds. If a enemy is marked by Mental Break, he will be slowed but it won't consume the mark.

Cooldown: 50 / 40 / 30 seconds

Cost: 130 / 145 / 160

mana

Magic Damage : 150 / 180 / 215 (+1.0 AP)

Silence duration: 2 / 3 / 4 seconds

Armor Reduction: 15 / 30 / 45

Mark Slow: 40 / 50 / 60 %

Slow Duration: 2 / 2.5 / 3 seconds

_..._

_OP or not here it is. What I aimed to do was a Champion that could be built two ways:_

_-Some sort of a bruiser/critical AD meelee._

_-AP carry, but kindo of tankish like Diana._

_He has a gap closer to compensate for his short range skills and a strong slow in his ult. He has somehow high cooldowns but his ult has a low one._

_Anyways, I haven't got much time to write these days but I'll work on it, don't worry. Many thanks to whoever is reading this and goodbye!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dimitri was surrounded by his kind at the front gates of the Institute, all around him were busy summoners in their traveling threads and packing their luggage, ready to depart to Freljord, their homeland. Some had fair hair, ranging from light chestnut to Ashe's silver, and some had Tryndamere's dark. In front of them were carriages and wagons, waiting on the road to take the travelers to a teleporting station. Sejuani stood tall riding her Bristle and hurrying the summoners.

"Feeling homesick, samurai?" The woman asked him from behind.

"Aye, it doesn't snow here." Dimitri turned back and scratched Bristle's ear who gave a light purr.

"We both know you're not a real Freljordan. You lack the strength to fight and wields this eastern sword of yours." Sejuani spat at him coldly.

"Skill is what a warrior needs, not strenght. You should know that more than anyone in here since you aim to become a queen."

"A craven's speech, huh?" She chuckled and turned Bristle around. "You should go back to Ionia boy."

After all the summoners were ready they departed as a convoy to a teleporting station that was half a day of travel from the Institute. There the caravans walked into large purple arcs and came out in another station. The change of temperature was a shock and outside the snow melted beneath the afternoon sun. They were now in the Freljordan city of Arrekstead, situated on the middle-south of Freljord. Dimitri was to ride with the convoy north for another day and then split up and go west to accomplish his task.

In the ghost village where he was born he was supposed to meet Tryndamere and order him to cease the raiding inthe name of the Queen. But what he wanted was different. Dimitri was hoping that the barbarian king arrived drunk (as always) at the village and raged when hearing the orders. This would give leave for them to fight and for Tryndamere to taste the cold katana.

"Are you ready to face the barbarian king?" Sejuani rode beside him on the road.

"Of course, I'm just bringing him orders to retreat with his host." The samurai answered.

"You do know it's not going to be that simple right?" She chuckled. "I don't think he'll accept taking orders."

"Well, I hope he doesn't."

"The weakling is feeling a little blood lust, huh?"

"Killing is a nasty business, but that drunken deserves it."

"I'm afraid he doesn't like the idea of being killed, Dimitri."

"Who does?"

Sejuani laughed from above her boar. "No, what I meant is that he just doesn't die." She looked down at him. "Many men pierced Tryndamere's heart with their swords and watched as he stood up, rage in his eyes and blood leaking through the hole as nothing had happened."

Dimitri scratched his beard and sighted. "Well then... remind me to shorten him by a head." He paused. "That should stop him, right?"

Sejuani chuckled while looking down at the nord. She had never seen a warrior who acted like this. "I don't think that anyone has ever tryed that.

The convoy traveled the road north for the entire day, no one was walking so it wasn't very tiring. When the sunlight was almost at its end, dark grey clouds were upon them and the cold was biting harder. When the scouts found a plain spoy with ground for camping they stopped and started setting up their tents. Most summoners were using their carriages as shelter and a few were setting tents of all sizes. Dimitri's was a small but cozy green cargo tent, enough to keep the cold out. At the center of the camp a couple of summoners used their magic to make a big fire and, as it was snowing lightly, everyone was around it. Sejuani opened a barrel of ale and shared with the whole convoy. Soon enought the summoners were all raising their cups to the moon and singing songs from the north.

Sejuani told the tale of how she slayed an Ice Wyvern by herself and was challenged by Dimitri, who described his battle against the Dark Wolf. Then she entertained the crowd with the story of how she climbed a mountain through the clouds to kill a the biggest troll in Runeterra. Dimitri couln't match that but nevertheless told them how he breached into a criminal organization in Piltover and killed every gangster in there, even though they were using firearms. The camp was filled with laughter and cheers and across the fire Sejuani's eyes met the samurai's.

She stared at him for a while and then smiled, raising her cup. Dimitri smiled back and raised his back. He figured it was late and that the traveling would be hard in the morning, with so many summoners having their hangovers, and went to his tent to rest. Inside he laid beneath the furs, hidden from the cold and the snow. As he laid down facing the shine of the moon through the tent cloth he thought "Tonight fuck meditation, I'll just get some deep... sweet... sleep."

But as soon as he closed his eyes he woke up with a noise around his tent. The camp was silent, the summoners must have all blacked out from the drinking but someone was outside, he could hear him opening the zipper of the camping tent and see his bulky silhouette. Dimitri's hand went straight to the handle of his katana and he sat up, ready to unsheat it. But the figure who entered was a moon-lit Sejuani covered by a thick cloak and snow. Before the nord could react she laid at his side, removing her helmet and throwing it to the flood.

"Can I sleep with you? I'm feeling a little dizzy..." She curled around his body, whispering in his left ear. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and let her lay the head on his chest.

They fell silent, sharing only heat and touch. Beneath the fur blankets, her hands traveled softly on his chest and stomach, he could feel her warm breath on his neck and her silver shoulder-lenght hair brushing against his beard. He closed his eyes too and almost fell asleep again, but was surprised by feeling a hand massaging his half-erect member. The sensation ripped a gasp from him and when he looked down a grin was on Sejuani's face, her eyes still closed. Her fingers played with his testicles above his pants and he caressed her back, pulling his arm in her clothing and feeling her skin. He felt some scars across her back, but it was surprisingly smooth and warm.

She let out a silent moan accompanied by a slight scent of alcohol and tightened her grip around his cock. She moved herself wrapping her leg around his, pressing her crotch against his thigh. She burried her face on his neck and started unbuckling his belt but after several seconds Sejuani was still trying.

"Are you so drunk you can't even do this?" He asked with a low chuckle.

"Shut up, I'm not drunk... I'm just cold..." She gave one harder tug and sighted. "Can you open it please?"

Dimitri pulled the blankets off them and the slight cold made the woman curl even closer to him, but her gaze was still locked at his belt, eager to see what was coming out. With his right hand the samurai unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down, revealing his rock-hard cock to the Winter's Wrath. Her eyes showed desire and she bit her lip while staring at it. For some reason she didn't do anything, just stood there, admiring it.

Holding her hand Dimitri said. "You must be very drunk to forget what to do now."

"Wha... No I was just..." She started but before she could finish, her hand was pulled down and wrapped arount the warm skin of his thick penis.

Sejuani's pussy tingled with that and she inhaled sharply. Not taking her eyes off the 8 inch cock, she started stroking it up and down, her hand almost couldn't close arount the flesh. Dimitri rested his head back and enjoyed the handjob for a while but looked down, grabbing her chin with his right hand and kissing her. He started pecking her lips lightly but soon entered her mouth with his tongue, being sucked in eagerly by hers. The more the kiss deepened the faster her hand worked on him. Her grip was now much tighter and the movement faster. Her hand went up and down, stopping occasionally to massage his balls and a bit of precum was leaking from the point of the long shaft, wetting her finger.

Sejuani was coming out of her calm state and becoming more of the Winter's Wrath he met before. She was biting hard at his Dimitri's lower lip while moaning through hers. Her hands worked on a frenzied rhythm and her hips were slowly rocking back and forth, pressing her crotch against his thigh. He could feel her heat and moisture on his side, begging for more. The nord was so distracted with the beautiful woman rubbing against him that he didn't notice the pression building up in his nether parts.

By then it was too late to stop it, Sejuani's hands were rubbing his long cock vigorously and she only went faster when he started grunting in her mouth. She broke the kiss in order to look down and see her work being accomplished and was panting from the exhaustion of giving the handjob. His cocked throbbed while Dimitri violently shot his seed into the air, thick white spurs flying upwars and landing everywhere: his belly, Sejuani's thigh wrapped around him, her forearm and her hand. After the initial explosion, streams of cum kept leaking out of his thick pulsating member. The woman still pumped it slowly, until the member was limp and her hand was drippimg wet with his cum.

She removed her hand cautiously and started cleaning it with her tongue. When she was finished she sat up and crouched to lick the cum of his belly and legs. Looking up from between his legs she smiled and said in a dizzy voice: "You came a lot..."

Before Dimitri could answer she took the wet soft penis in her hand and covered it whole with her hot mouth. The warm feeling made him just lay back and enjoy as she sucked on the soft flesh, like she was trying to milk it. He couldn't avoid closing his eyes and falling asleep.

But as before, he didn't get much rest as he was woken by the Winter's Wrath again. When he opened his eyes and looked down, Sejuani was bent over between his legs, his thick member was in front of her face, once again erect and facing upwards, but he could feel what she was doing. One of his testicles was being sucked into her warm mouth, being massaged by her wet tongue, going in and out with low slurp sounds. Her other hand grabbed his cock to move it out of the way and caressed its base lightly.

She noticed he had woken only when he shrugged with one long suck that made his ball come out of her mouth with a pop. She looked up and smirked, a thin stream of saliva connecting her lips and his skin.

"I see that you've rested enough for round two my warrior." She smiled, sitting up.

"Convinced that I'm not a weak Ionian swordsman?" He replied while she still massaged his balls with both her hands.

"Oh no. You're too big to be Ionian." She paused and looked down at his huge length. "Now it's time to prove if you're weak or not."

Dimitri and Sejuani sat in front of each other and began undressing. The samurai couldn't believe what he saw, her body was not bulky or bruised as he thought it would be, instead she had a narrow waist and thick tighs, her muscled could be seen but were not defined. What surprised him most were her milky breasts, two pale and smooth orbs wich were soft and big, each one falling slightly to different sides. Her nipples were light pink, almost blending with her skin and hardened almost immediately when Dimitri started to suck at them.

Each hand grabbed hold of one mound as he sucked her right nipple, alternating between biting the tip of it or wrapping his mouth around it whole. Soon she laind down and he placed himself between her legs, his shaft rubbing against her womanhood. The pressure made her gasp and she moaned from the feeling of having a cock rubbing between her nether lips and having her nipples sucked. His cock slid back and forward on her pussy, quickly bringing out her juices to lube it.

After some moments of teasing Sejuanis' s moans were turning into a begging and Dimitri knew what to do. He took hold of hard member and placed the tip against her enter, but before he could tease a little more the boar rider wrapped her arms around his back wildly and pulled him down. His member was instantly buried inside her and he could feel the pulsation from her tight walls as she arched her spine and opened her mouth wide, not daring to scream and wake the whole camp. The cold air outside the layers of furs wasn't enough for two nords to feel cold but even though they tangled their limbs in a desperate embrace while his cock pushed deep against her cervix.

Dimitri lifted himself with his arms to tower above Sejuani and began slowly taking his cock in and out. They dared not make a noise and so could hear the slick wet sounds of their organs rubbing. Her hands sceatched his back and she bit his lower lip hard while panting from pleasure. Changing position, Dimitri switched her leg so she was nowlaying on her side, with her legs closed and her breasts falling to the left. Between her meaty butt cheeks the wet entry of her pussy awaited. He grabbed one buttock and with the other hand he placed his penis against it.

The thick hot flesh was burried deep inside her and she had to bite her finger in order to contain her moans. With both hands on her ass, Dimitri started pounding her the fastest he could. The rhythm became a violent crash of his hip against her behind and the tent was filled with heat and sounds of clapping. As his cock came in and out, Sejuanis' s pussy was leaking with her juices, streams of it rolling through her pale ass and gathering on the matress. One of his hand went forward to grab on of her bouncing heavy breasts as he felt his climax coming.

"Oh shit Sejuani... I'm going to cum!" The nord struggled to say between violent thrusts.

"No! Just... UHN...hold it for a minute!" She said, panting hard.

"I won't last for..."

But before Dimitri could finish l, Sejuani stood up from her side and pushed him to the floor with all her strength. When he went to say something she pushed his head to the floor and turned around.

When the samurai raised his head to understand what was happening he noticed he was lying flat on his back and the boar rider was preparing to ride him, reverse style. She held the base of his cock to point it upwards.

"Now this technique requires a fine aim. Hold it... Now!"

As she finished her sentence, she came down on him smashing his hips against the floor with a loud clap sound and drawing his manhood completely inside her wet walls. The thrust was so rough and violent the she couldn't hold it, she arched her back and moaned loud to the tent ceiling, her body trembling and her ass sweating atop Dimitri's hip. The sudden move took him by complete surprise and before she could raise herslf again he came.

With both his hands holding her sweaty ass, the northman let out his seed like an eruption. His member throbbed hard, rocking back and forth inside her tight walls as he filled her with white cum. When Sejuani felt the hot liwuid inside her she twitched and arched her back even more, trembling as her orgasm hit her hard. This time Dimitri antecipated her and covered her mouth, bringing her closer to him. She laid on top of him, breathing heavily against his mouth and he breathed heavily against her short silver hair. As he shot his last flobs of cum he could feel her walls pulsing on his member and soon a waterfall of viscous liquids leaked out from her womanhood. Not taking his cock out he moaned quietly as the mixture of her juices and his semen dripped down and drenched his testicles.

After a few moments inside her, Sejuani dropped to the side, laying down on the floor. Her pale skin was red and her breasts waved slowly as she breathed in and out. Dimitri was too tired to even say anything so he just clised his eyes and rested his head. She must have felt the same.

...

_I KNOW, I KNOW! I abandoned you guys. I'm sorry for that and if there were any constant readers... I'm sorry guys. Inspiration just fled from me and I ended up losing all desire to write. I wrote this chapter after I came by my account to check things up and saw a coment like "another great fanfic dies". Well, for some reason that mede me feel the need to not let this die and finish it :D_

_But I'm probably ain't going to finish it. I just rand out of material for the storyline and this might be the last chapter (a great ending at least, Sejuani is so fucking hot!). BUT, depending on my inspiration and your feedback I will write a fanfic wich has a one-shot lemon in every character. YES!_

_That's right, no backstory to worry about. Only the characters' lores and the sweet sweet LEMON._

_So I really need you guys to comment right now, knowing that there are actually people reading and keeping up with this would give me the boost I need. Cya later guys!_

_(Sejuani man, Sejuani)_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

By the time the samurai got up from his tent to pack it and eat break his fast, Sejuani was mounted on Bristle ready do ride the rest of the way. After she woke everyone with lound commands and after the headaches complains the caravan started moving north. The snow was a bit harsher, so cold and wetness accompanied the strong hangover of the summoners. Sejuani herself was a bit grumpy but when Dimitri rode to the head of the column she adressed him with sympathy and her usual jests.

They spent one more night camping but there was no drinking, therefore Sejuani hadn't crept up beneath his blankets. That night Dimitri dedicated himself to meditate on a snowy rock under the dark clouds. He knew Tryndamere was moving with a raiding host so he would need his own companions, the spirits. When morning broke he felt rested and rode once again to the north.

When they met a narrow path facing east with a sign saying "Hillfoot", Sejuani stopped her boar to say goodbye.

"Are you ready for this?" The silver haired woman asked.

"I'll be fine." He looked up. "Worried about me?"

Sejuani chuckled. "I can feel that the League will lose a champion out of this. I never liked Tryndamere so much. His constant flirting was annoying."

"A married man flirting? What is wrong with him?" He commented sarcastically.

"Don't get me started. First of all that huge sword of his... I say he's trying to compensate for something else."

They both laughed and smiled at each other. Dimitri said "Cya in a couple of days" and Sejuani kissed his cheek from her boar.

Hillfoot. Just reading the name in the sign made his thoughts stir in dread and homesickness. He remembered the village full of the people he loved, his mother, his master, all the working townsfolk. But then came the horrifying picture of bodies laying on the floor, their throats and guts ripped by the dark claws of that dark wolf. He could feel the spirit of the dark wolf also stirring within, the bloodshed in Hillfoot wasn't over yet.

The road was narrow and at many points there were trees tumbled across the way and even a carriage with three rotting corpses, one of them a child. The snow fell harder and beneath the whisper of the wind he could hear chantings from the forest around him, bushes moving and eyes in the dark. His host was gathering as he traveled, every companion striding through the trees in silence. He stopped for two nights and in the third he didn't, dismissing sleep.

When he got to the village the afternoon was dieing, giving place to a blueish hue of a nightfall. The skeletons of the people he knew were still in the same exact place and there was no one inside any abandoned house. He stared at the door of his old cottage where he used to live but didn't have the courage to step inside. "You'll face the barbarian king but won't face your dead memories." He thought to himself.

Tryndamere hadn't passed by yet and he had to rest there for three nights before the barbarian finally came. He was meditating when his fellows warned him of the men coming. Dimitri sat on the crumbling well at the center of the village and waited. Tryndamere came riding his stallion ahead of the host of about fifty northerns. They all seemed tired and paranoid, exhausted eyes wide open, darting from a tree to another.

"Are your men afraid of ghosts, my king? Whispers in the woods?" Only when Dimitri stood up and called out that Tryndamere noticed him.

The grunt stopped brusquely and pointed a finger at him. "What... what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Queen Ashe sent me in the name of Freljord and peace to stop your raiding."

The barbarian laughed, lower then he used to. "That bitch sould have sent more men!"

"Why? I'm here only for the purpose of carrying her words."

"Be gone, samurai..." Tryndamere threatened.

"If you don't listen I'm afraid I'll have to stop you by force."

"Be gone!" The barbarian said louder.

"Predictable... Very well then, I challenge you for single combat Tryndamere. Unsheath your sword." Dimitri remained calm.

"BE GONE!" He yelled in rage. "Or my soldiers will have to ride over your dead body."

"I'm afraid your soldiers won't be taking any part in this." Dimitri paused and then wolves came from behind trees and brushes. White, grey and brown, there were many of them, maybe even more than the foe. The wolves remained calm around the host of barbarians, baring their teeth and claws. "Afraid of ghosts?"

"I'll be done with you in a second, Ionian..." Tryndamere came down from his horse, taking his heavy sword and walking to the well.

Dimitri stood from the stones and rested his right hand on the grip of his sword, ready to snatch it at the right moment. His foe's steps became a trotting and soon Tryndamere was running towards him, heavy steel cutting the ground behind him. Then he raised the giant sword and with one leap, and brought it down with full strength.

Dimitri quickly dodged the strike, dancing beneath the edge of the blade that crushed the stone well into pebbles. The samurai unsheathed his blade in a crescent slash that cut deep into Tryndamere's right arm, sending a river of crimson across his skin. Ignoring the wound, the barbarian raised his sword from the stones and slashed horizontally, but the samurai ducked from the blow.

The barbarian tried to land a savage strike at him. Again, again and again, Dimitri avoided them all, keeping his katana low and his senses concentrated. After several dodges he sliced swiftly and cut Tryndamere's at the ribs. That made the barbarian stagger a little, but he continued on his ressentles assault, shouting and cursing while failing at landing blow after blow. As Dimitri studied and tired his opponent his own attacks became more frequent and soon the grunt was bleeding all over.

"YOU CAN NOT KILL ME!" Tryndamere yelled suddenly and rushed forward with his guard low.

The sudden move took Dimitri by surprise, but he managed to avoid the spinning blade and thrust the point of his katana into his adversary's chest. Blood spilled plentifully but he remembered what Sejuani told him about how the barbarian used to avoid death.

As Tryndamere raised his head and his eyes gloomed red, he began to laugh.

"As I said... YOU CAN NOT..."

But his speech was cut as Dimitri removed his blade from the wound and slashed at his throat in an unnatural speed. The cut itself only slashed through the barbarian's jugular, jolting a splash of red. But following his katana came a blue ghost blade that hacked off Tryndamere's head.

When it hit the floor his eyes were still glowing red and his headless body was in a frenzy of rage, slashing blindly at the air. Dimitri merely stepped back and sheathed his katana. When he looked back, the host of barbarians were all holding their weapons but didn't make a move upon him, afraid of being attacked by the wolves. Dimitri mounted his horse and rode through them as they made way. The wolves followed him among the leaves of the cold forest, howling to the rising moon.

When he got to the teleporting station he came from, his cloak was covered with snow and dirt and beard was a shaggy grey. He greeted the guards, who let him pass with a suspect look after looking at his documents. The portal warped him to an identical hall, full of travellers passing through, but he could already feel the change of temperature in the air. Not getting down from his horse he kept on riding, now to the Institute of War. He had to get there the fastest he could, not because of the matches or the comfort, but because of Ashe. He was afraid of her reaction to the news, but still, he was missing her.

As he arrived at the Institute, his horse exhausted from the traveling, he sent it to a stable and crossed the gates.

"What the f... Uh, what happened to you, Champion?" A golden-armored sentinel asked him.

"Oh this?" Dimitri looked down. "Sejuani rode over me. This is the outcome."

They both laughed, even though the guard didn't know that was half-true. He felt guilty for having slept with the Winter's Wrath, but as long as Ashe did not know... And she propably wouldn't, after all they were almost sworn enemies and talked only about politics. Dimitri greeted some champions on his way home. Graves jested about his state, they bro-hugged and shared a cigar and some words. Saying goodbye Dimitri opened the door to his shack, finished Graves' cigar and whispered.

"Home sweet home!" And dropped on the bed.

He only got up to take a shower, after all he was stinking of northern shit. H ealso started shaving his beard but someone knocked on the door. His hopes were confirmed when he saw her beautiful silver hair coming down her cowl. Before he could even say hi she lunged forward, embracing him tightly. Her sweet cold smell filled his mind and he rested his tired head on hers.

"Are you cold or something?" He chuckled.

Ashe giggled. "I'm never cold. Or always... or..."

"Yeah ok, I got it already."

"Shut up." She punched him on the chest and smiled. But soon it faded to a serious expression when she remembered where he had came from. "How was it?"

Dimitri kept silent. She understood. "I'm sorry, Ashe. He wouldn't listen to me."

"It's okay Dimitri. You did what had to be done. Thank you..." She stopped. "I mean... not for killing him, but for helping me!"

"Don't be embarassed, we both know that guy was an asshole. He is better dead."

She looked up at him. "How did you do it?"

"It may be hard to kill him, but he couldn't fight so well without that ugly head."

She paused for a while and then stepped back. "My mansion is too big for one person. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"As you wish, my queen." He bowed sarcastically.

Ashe smiled and went, her cape flowing in the cool air of the ending afternoon. Dimitri cut his beard, still keepimg it short though and tried meditating to calm his mind. He was anxious about having dinner with Ashe, he was full aware that he might me in love with her. But he was afraid of being rejected due to her high birth and throne.

Nevertheless, all his stress disapeared when he got to the archer's mansion. She had a small table ready for them where they ate simple food and talked about simple silly things, no political issues and no Tryndamere. After the dinner they went to the yard where Ashe showed off her archery to him. She could hit a flying bug fifty feet from her if she wanted to, but he knew that her skills with the bow were not what made her a good queen, it was her concern for Freljord.

"What will happen next?" Ashe asked him sitting at the foot of a pine while fiddling with an arrow.

"You didn't need gim to achieve your goals." Dimitri was laying at her feet.

"He granted me the loyalty of the barbarians tribe." She threw her head back. "Shit, Dimitri."

"Actually, I think Tryndamere was just an obstacle for you. Too volatile."

"Perhaps he was..." She bit a lip in doubt.

After one minute of silence the samurai sat up and turned to her. "I'm sorry Ashe..." He held her hand.

"No!" The archer held his back and came closer too. "Don't be. You're right, Tryndamere was a complete asshole. I didn't have to go through all that just to win the barbarians' allegiance. We can have their trust by other ways." She started caressing his arm. "But let's think about this later, ok?"

Dimitri gazed at the moonlight reflected by her hair and at her bright blue eyes. At her perfectly defined lips and her smooth pale skin. At her fit body and her round breasts peaking out her cleavage. Ashe was perfect in every way for him and he knew he had tobhave her.

She cut his hypnotized gaze with a smile. "What is it?"

"No, it's just..." He paused. "You're beautiful under the moon."

She chuckled like it was a jest, but when he didn't smile she knew he was serious. Her mouth turned into the warmest smile and she said. "And you're beautiful even under an old cloak covered with snow and dirt."

Dimitri smiled at her as he dragged himself closer the foot of the pine tree, at her side and leaned his head next to hers, holding her cheek.

"Would you give me permission to kiss you, my queen?" He could feel her fast breathing on his chin. She was nervous too.

"Just... just..." Before her mind could formulate an answer Ashe leaned her head back and kissed Dimitri warmly , their closed lips touching in a passionate kiss.

...

_HEHEY GUYS! _

_Got a lot of feedback from you and dude... Inspiration had to come, willingly or not. As you can see the so anticipated Ashe romantic lemon is coming and it will be the last chapter of this fanfic._

_And as I said before, after this I'm thinking about writing one-shot smuts featuring each girl in the League. What I mean is a big fanfic where every chapter is a different lemon, like some other smutfics around here. So if you guys like this idea tell me so and I'm opened to pairing suggestions, so as always: feedback plox (or I report you)!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

He didn't expect that she would be the one who kissed first, but she did. Her head ran to his in a desperate rush and their lips met in a desperate kiss. Their closed mouths pressed hardagainst each other while Dimitri's left hand went up to cup her cheek and his right one supported his weight across her body. Ashe had her back pressed against the tree trunk and both her hands rested on his bony shoulders as a warm tongue licked against her lips.

She opened her mouth to greet him and their tongues met in a tangle of wetness. It was a passionate kiss but a slow kiss, like they were both trying to savor every single second and flick of it. Dimitri broke the kiss to plant wet little kisses across her jaw and neck. She shrugged as her sensitive skin felt his mouth.

"Is this a mistake?" He gave one tight suckle at the base of her neck, leaving a red spot. "Is this wrong?"

Ashe was panting heavily and starting to moan under her breath. "Why would it be?"

He felt her fingers caressing his short hair as he kissed her and looked into her eyes to answer. "You're a queen, Ashe. I'm nobody. Im nobody's king... Shit, I'm nobody's son!"

He saw her smile under thr moonlight. The leaves projected dancing shadows across the couple and Dimitri was sure this was the happiest moment of his life as she said to him. "You're the Spiritsblade, a Champion of the League of Legends..." She paused to give him a long kiss. "And now you're mine."

His heart was pounding against his chest as he locked lips with her once more, tongues dancing witheach other. She giggled as she slipped a hand under his robes and felt his heart. The samurai wanted to feel hers so he sat up, not breaking the kiss, and used his right hand to caress the skin above her breast. The touch of his harsh fingertips against her bare skin made Ashe shiver and she tugged hard at the collar of his clothes. Dimitri felt her heart beating the same as his and knew she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. He traveled with his fingers on her collarbone and her neck, but went back down and fondled between her breasts, resting against the V shaped cleavage of her top.

Ashe was almost in pain from so much teasing, but it was something she liked it. His hand between her breasts but at the same time barely touching him. She wanted to take his hand down and feel his touch on her but before she could even say so he did it. Breaking the kiss Dimitri rested his forehead on hers and slipped his right hand into the black fabric. It cupped her round soft chest with tenderness and eagerness, his palm pressed against her erect nipple. He squeezed it lightly and felt how her breast was perfectly hard and round.

They weren't as big as Sarah's, and bit even close to Evelynn's monters, but they were perfectly shaped and big enough not to be even a bit saggy. Ashe's mouth opened in silence when his hand went beneath her clothing and she moaned delightfully when it started squeezing her breast and brushing against he nipple. She wanted him to see her, so she removed her hands from his collar and pushed him back. Before he could complain, she leaned even more on the tree, almost laying down, and lowered the top of her dress, exposing her perfect pale breasts and her small light brown nipples to her lover.

The archer's cheeks turned red and her body shivered as Dimitri lowered his head and began kissing between them, one hand holding each globe tenderly. But when he moved his mouth to suck at her right nipple Ashe moaned a little louder than before and pulled his grey hair. Sitting at her side, the samurai had one of his hands massaging the right tit and his left arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close to his body. He felt her thigh rubbing at his side and knew she was feeling an urge to release herself.

Ashe was so aroused and her small clothes were so wet that she was almost disconfortable. Her body began moving on it own and while Dimitri sucked on her nipple, causing moans of pleasure coming out from her, she found herself wrapping her left lef around his chest and pushing her hip against him. Her womanhood was pressed against his chest and she shuddered with the sensation. Not being able to hold anymore, she pulled at Dimitri's hair, making him loom at her blushed face.

She panted heavily under her cowl. "Kiss me Dimitri. Please... kiss me down there."

Dimitri pushed himself up for one last kiss at her mouth and said, "As you wish my queen."

His descent caused her womanhood to become even more wet, her panties must have been drenched with her juices as he went ver her chest, licking her breasts, her ribs and her navel. When he met her black skirt, Dimitri used his hands to open her legs. Ashe eagerly did so and beneath her skirt he could see that her undergarments were so wet that her liquids were actually leaking out from her pussy into the grass. Ashe didn't mention before, but she had never been touched there before, so as his hands began to caress the area between her legs and she felt his fingers touch her lips to remove her panties she was too nervous about what was coming.

Dimitri realized that by the way she recoiled when his fingers brushed against her entry. She was emitting moans of pleasure but something was wrong...

"Ashe..." he paused, looking up at her, "Is there something wrong?"

The Frost Archer blushed even more than before. "Huh... No, I mean..." she toom a deep breath, "I have never been touched like this... there."

"Wait..." the samurai stopped in realization. "Are you a virgin?"

Ashe became somehow desperate, closing her legs again. "Oh my god, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I don't know why I did this, I should have said..."

"Whoa!", Dimitri chuckled, that was too cute. "It's ok, it's ok. You didn't have to tell me."

"I'm sorr..."

"Why would you be?" He placed his hands on her inner thighs. "Don't worry. Just let me pleasure you."

Ashe felt a little relieved but still held back a bit. She opened her legs wide again and let Dimitri remove her boots and panties and toss them to the grass. Dimitri marveled himself at the sight of her pussy. She had pink folds that were dripping with her juices, her crotch all shaved except for the tiny white hair atop her entry. Ashe's whole body tensed when the samurai pressed his thumb against her sweet spot, she held back a moan of pleasure, opening her mouth wide and tugging harsh at his hair. Her hips moved away from the ground to meet his mouth and his tongue penetrated her wet folds. Feeling his wetness on her, Ashe released a loud moan and collapsed into the ground again, but his mouth pursued her and soon his tongue was flicking inside her womanhood.

Ashe felt spasms coming from her pussy and rocking her whole body, she shook and moaned with everyone of them. As Dimitri licked the insides of her wet cave he also rubed his thumb against her clitoris in a fast but gentle way, intensifying her pleasure. The archer was delicious and he made sure to taste every drop of liquid that came out of her. A pool of her sticky juices formed on the grass beneath them and Ashes body was now completely laid on the ground, rocking back and forth slowly.

Dimitri's hands caressed her clitoris and her inner thighs while hers caressed her own bouncing breasts. She did it gently at first, holding her twins and massaging them slitghly, but as her orgasm approached her fingertips dug into the soft flesh and she pinched her hard nipples. Hearing her moans getting louder and her womanhood spilling more juices, Dimitri knew she was coing to hit her climax and so started to lick faster and deeper.

Between sharp breaths and moans she managed to screm, "Oh fuck... I think I'm gonna... Oh fuck fuckfuckfuck! I'm coming!"

Her thighs closed around Dimitri's head and one of her hands pulled painfully at his hair. He could feel a fast squirt of a liquid being shot into his mouth and so he drank it all, engulfing her clitoris with his mouth and licking it the fastest he could with the tip of his tongue. Ashe was screaming loud and desperately while she came and her bodytensed up to start spasming afterwards. Even when her she opened her legs to release his head and he body settled on the grass, Dimitri still licked her slowly, drinking all he could of her delicious essence.

When he looked up from between her legs her tired face was smiling, her blue eyes exhausted. "What? Stop looking at me like that!", she said, covering her blushed face.

He crawled up to her face and pulled her hands from it. "What do you mean with 'that'? Amazed by your beauty?"

She answered with a smile and a lovely look of her blue eyes. They stood laying on the grass, facing each other on the grass and trading small kisses and caresses for a while until Ashe broke the silence. "That was the best feeling II've ever felt.", she said while kissing his neck.

"So you've never had an orgasm, huh?"

"A queen's life is very busy, ok?" She laughed, punching him lightly. "But I had orgasm before, so stop bragging about it."

"Wait... I thought you said you had never been touched 'down there'."

"Well, when I was a girl there was a boy... but we didn't even take our clothes off, so it wasn't like this." She kissed him long. "And he wasn't as good as you."

"So that's it, you came once in tour whole life?"

"Well... I won't lie, I had a few free moments with myself."

Dimitri laughed. "Oooh, I see now. You pervert!"

She punched him again and they laughed together before starting to kiss again. "Why am I half naked and you still have your clothes on?". Ashe had only pulled down her top to show her breasts, but didn't remove her clothes, her skirt was pulled up exposing her nether regions but she still had her cowl and cape.

In an answer Dimitri took bis robes off and then his shirt, revealing his harsh slender body to his queen. She ate him with her eyes before pulling him over her, asking him to undress her. First, the samurai removed her cape clasps and pulled her hood down, revealing her beautiful silver hair. Then he proceeded to undo her top, pulling it down and kissing her skin all the way to her bellybutton. Ashes' s chest was moving with her deep breaths, her breasts going up and down slowly before him. At last he pulled her skirt down with one swift movement, revealing all of her fit pale body. Her stomach was well lined and her breasts were perfect, Dimitri could see no flaws in her completely naked figure and her beauty stunned him for a moment.

"Will you just keep staring?" Ashe interrupted him witha devilish grin on her face.

Instead of rushing at her, Dimitri did something that he knew would tease the Archer. Kneeling, he slowly began to unbuckle his belt, undoing Ashe's grin into a aprehensive biting on her lip. He slowly pulled his pants down, exposing his navel and more. He had to chuckle when his large member came bursting out of its confinements and Ashe exhaled sharply, widening her eyes.

"Avarosa guide me..." She locked her gaze on it, almost drooling.

As Dimitri climbed on top of her, she dug her nails on his back and her heart started beating desperately inside her chest. When he reached her level, he hugged her tight, feeling all her torso against his, her round warm breasts rubbing on him. He kissed her deeply, sucking her tongue and biting hard at her lips, ripping moans out of Ashe's mouth. Her hips were swaying against him also, desperate for the cock that was poking her bellybutton. They were laying on her cape atop the grass and the moonlight bathed her legs wrapping around his waist.

When they began sweating, Dimitri pushed some space between them, breaking the kiss and positioning the tip ofhis erection against her entry.

"Wait wait wait..." Ashe stopped him, panting heavily.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, let me get ready..." She seemed unsure about this. "I want to make you come with my mouth too."

"I want to be inside you my queen."

"Not right now, just hold a...oooh, AAAAAH!"

Dimitri couldn't hold back anymore, holding his cock with one hand he penetrated her dripping womanhood slowly, inch by inch being swallowed by her warm walls. Ashe screamed and arched her back away from the ground. The member hadn't entered her fully, far from it. He had met Ashes' s hymen and stopped there.

"I'm going in," Dimitri kissed her neck gently. "...my queen."

In a change of desire Ashe forgot all about not being ready. "I want you. Please, please, plea... oooOOOOH!"

Another moan cut her sentence. This time it was Dimitri pushing against her barrier, causing her a great amount ofpain, that coukd be heard in her scream. When he broke it, it hurt even more, but she felt fulfilled with her lover ibinside her. His cock was too big for her, his thickness stretching the tight walls of her pussy. And how tight they were, strangling the first inches of his cock fiercely, being easily the tighter he had ever penetrated. Her juices were abundant and they eased gis way inside her when he began moving back and forth slowly, taking his cock in and almost completely out of her.

His head came out until the tip of it and after a short pause he slowly stuck it back inside, each time adding more inches to it. After a couple of minutes, Ashe's pain had completely disappeared and her moans of pure bliss accompanied the wet sounds of their sexes. Dimitri had gained a steady pace while he kissed her neck and massaged her left breast gently.

"Hmmm... Dimitri," She moaned for him "take it all inside me... please."

He hesitaded a bit, afraid to hurt her but nevertheless his cock was slowly thrusted inside. Ashe wrapped herself even closer to him, pulling his hair and scratching his back from the amazing surge of pleasure. When the base of the shaft toutched her crotch and his whole length was being eagerly strangled by her tight hot womanhood they stopped for a moment, savoring it.

But not for long for Dimitri atarted moving on her again, harder and faster this time. He soon picked up a faster pace and was pounding her almost aggressively. He went to his knees between her legs so he could move better, untangling from their sweaty hug. One hand squeezed her tit while the other held one of her hard thighs in the air. Now he could watch as his big cock stretched her pink glistening lips that moved in an out with a wet rhythmic sound. Her arm were thrown above her head tearing the grass from the base of the pine while she screamed incomprehensible words for more. When Ashe felt a tearing heat on her lower abdomen building up, she teared more grass from the ground and dug her dirty nails on Dimitri's chest.

"Oh my god, I'm coming again!" She closed her eyes and opened her mouth in a loud moan, "Oh yes yes, oh YEEEEEAH!"

Her whole body tensed for a second, and then she collapsed, all her muscles spasming. As Dimitri felt her inner walls pulsing hot waves of luquid against him, he boosted his thrusting into a frenzied pace, slamming hard against her crotch. His testicles slapped against the entry of her anus and it emitted the classical clapping sound of wild sex. Not waiting for her orgasm to finish, he unplucked his cock out of her and stoop up. Befor he could question him, the samurai grabbed the exhausted archer by the arms and made her stand too. Swiftly, her turned her around and used his hand to push her back down, bending her over. Her ass was amazingly round and the skin was pale and flawless. He placed each hand on a big buttock and squeezed them, feeling the soft flesh warm between his fingers. Then his penis smacked flat betwen them and Ashe supported herself on the tree, looking behind.

"Wait, I think it's better that we stop for a bit." She was still breathing hard from her second orgasm. "I've just... OH!"

Her spech was cut as Dimitri, not slowly at all, penetrated her womanhood once again with his huge member. This time she felt different, his head touched in a different spot every time he thrusted in, and her body was almost numb from the last climax, except for her sex. Squeezing her ass harder, Dimitri began pounding her, sticking it inside with one harsh movement and taking it out slowly, feeling her unfold on his shaft. He caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a strand of her sticky juices coming out from her vagina into the floor. Her pussy was so tight and wet that he knew that it would'n last long before his own orgasm, Ashe was much more sensible than him but nevertheless, he couldn't hold forever.

Still, he continued on ramming her wildly, leaning forward to grab one of her big teats and leaving the other bouncing freely. He was on his edge when, from all the sudden, Ashe shrieked and a sharp squirt of her juices sprayed across Dimitri's belly. She collapsed into the floor at the same moment, falling on her knees and shaking her body. But he couldn't stop now that he was so close, so he turned her around, grabbing her hair and aimed for her mouth. She opened slightly and his cock entered it with a squishy sound. The member went in until it touched the back of her throat and pushed her against the tree trunk.

Ashe eagerly started sucking on it, one of her hands massaging his testicles while the other worked on the lenght she could not take in. Every time his head poked at the back of her throat Ashe gagged and the member pulsed, until it was throbbing and uncontrolable. Inside her wet mouth, Dimitri came. It was an explosion of pleasure that shook his body and sent thick globs of thick white cum down her throat. When she felt the warm liquid being shot, Ashe's eyes went wide and she removed the thick cock from her mouth. She had swallowed a good amount of cum but it was not over for hot jets of it were shot on her face. One strand fell on her nose bridge, the other on her lips, falling from her chin and many others went everywhere.

As both settled their emotions and Ashe stroked his half-limp member, feeling the cum drip from her face into her chest, she licked it from around her mouth and started cleaning her face with her fingers and licking them afterwards. The couple laid on the foot of the tree again, now with their breaths in a regular pace and their bodies relaxed, and cuddled. When he realized Ashe had fell asleep, Dimitri wiped the rest of his seed from her face with her cape and carried her unconscious naked body to her bed. There, he laid her on the white sheets and stood admiring her perfection and after a few minutes proceeded to lay at her side. Holding her in his warmth he kissed her lips slowly.

"I love you, my queen." Dimiti whispered.

Her only response was curling her body and hugging him in sleep.

...

_That's it everyone, the end. C'est fini. È finito. Se acabó. Done!_

_I can't say if I'm satisfied with the result. The earlier chapters are pretty crappy but with time it got a little better. Also, the typing mistakes were a little bitch, so hard writing it all right in my phone... Well, tell me what you guys think, after all that's what really matters. By the way, although it's over, I might make a short epilogue chapter, just saying._

_A big thank you and a bro-hug to everyone who read, faved, followed, reviewed and ate this. You were the ones who made me write this! Shout out to WaddleBuff, if he actually read this (he reviewed at least, I learned a lot from this guy) and a shout out to the whole LoL Smutfic community. Hope you liked this fanfic and specially this chapter, it was a pleasure working with you all._

_About my other project, I mean prototype: I NEED A TITLE. So, if you have a good idea for a compilation of one-shots-smut-chapters, tell me plox! And if you want to suggest a pairing, feel free to do so._

_Cya on the other plane dudes!_


End file.
